The Walking Dead: Alies Return
by mandiskandis
Summary: Bellefaire Alistair McNiel is the daughter of Patricia and Otis McNiel. After having a fight with her parents, she runs off with her boyfriend, and Morgan takes her in. She tags along with Rick, and the story begins. Belle is 17, silver blonde curly hair, blue striking eyes, and is one hot momma. Daryl/ooc Shane/ooc ooc/etc One chapter per episode, every episode.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is Mandi. I am going to be writing a story based on The Walking Dead. It will be one chapter per episode, every episode. There's drama, and lots of romance, with ooc/Daryl, ooc/Shane, so on and so forth. Have fun reading ya'll, and make sure to give me feedback. Oh, and my character's name is Bellfaire Allisyn McNiel. She is the daughter of Patricia and Otis. She looks a lot like Patricia and Beth, she is 17, blue eyes, long curly silver blonde hair. (Like Taylor Swifts.)

I guess I just don't know how it happend. I was off to go see my boyfriend Alex whenever this shit happend. My boyfriend and I got into a fight...and I don't know. He left me in the street with these things comin' after me. This man, named Morgan, and his wife took me in. We lived house for awhile until today… Me and Morgan were walkin' down the street lookin' for shit to live off of whenever we seen this man… He was pretty messed up lookin'. I mean, I knew he wudn't no walker, but Dwayne got best of him. He was sittin' on the sidewalk lookin' like a dumbshit. Dwayne hit him in the face with a shovel. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy I got the sumbitch! I almost knock im' dead!" I gasped. "Dwayne! He ain't a monster!" I scolded. The guy was prit' near knocked the hell out. He kept sayin' random shit like "Carl, Carl...I found you." I felt so bad for him. Morgan shot a walker quick and came runnin'. "He say summin? I thought I heard him say summin." he said uneasily. "He called me Carl!" "Son, you know they don't talk. Hey mista, what's that bandage for?" The guy was like "Wh-what?" Morgan pointed his gun at him and said "What kind of wound?" I rolled my eyes. "Guys he ain't a monster, look at im'! "You answer me, damn you! What's your wound? You tell me! Or I will kill you." But the guy knocked out. "Morgan, he ain't a monster. Listen to me damn it." I said. He nodded his head, "help me get him to the house. Dwayne, get the damn door."

So we carried this guy to the house. Morgan tied him to the bed, and re-did his bandage. "Morgan, it looks like he's been stabbed or shot. I used to work at a hospital, you know." I said with an attitude. "Yeah, well. I ain't taken no chances girl. The guy woke up after a while. Dwayne was standin' beside him with a baseball bat, and I was standin' beside him. "Got that bandage changed on. It's pretty wreck. What was it? The wound." Morgan said, cleaning a cloth. "Gun shot." the man said. I 'hmphed'. "Just as I said." "Gun shot?" Morgan questioned. "What else? Anything?" "Gun shot ain't enough?" the guy said. Morgan got pissed and went in his face. "Look, I ask, you answer. It's common courtisy right? Did. You get. Bit." The man looked at Morgan like he was nuts. "Bit?" Morgan nodded his head/ "Bit, chewed, maybe scratched, anything like that?" The guy shook his head. "No. I got shot. Just shot, as far as I know." Morgan went to feel for a fever. The guy resisted. "Hey, just let me." He looked at Dwayne. "Feels cold enough. The fever woulda killed you by now." The guy was weirded out. "I don't think I have one." "D'be hard to miss." Morgan grabbed his pocket knife out and put it in the guys face. "Morgan! Back off." I scolded. "Take a moment, look how sharp it is. You try anything. I will kill you with it and don'tchu think I won't." He then left him loose. I sighed with relief. Morgan got up. "Come on out when your able." he told Dwayne to "come on" and left. I stayed back a minute. "We're good people." I said, before leaving.

The guy came out about twenty minutes later. I was warmin' up some baked beans I found in a house down the street. He looked uneasy. "Make yourself at home." I said. He walked out into the livin' room and said "this place… Fred and Cindy Drakes." Morgan shook his head. "Never met im'." The guy nodded his head. "I've been here. This is their place." Morgan defended himself and said "it was empty when we got here."

The guy went to the window to try to look out. "Don't do that! They'll see the light. There's more of em' out there than usual. I shoulda never fired that gun today. Sound draws em', now their all over the street. Stupid, using a gun. But it all happened so fast. I didn't think." Morgan went on. The guy looked at Morgan like he was crazy. "You shot that man today."  
Morgan smiled. "Man?" Dwayne looked at the guy and said "weren't no man! Morgan widened his eyes and scolded Dwayne. "The hell was that out chur' mouth just now?" I had been teaching Dwayne schooling ever since I met them. Dwayne rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a man." The dude got ansie. "You shot im, in the street, out front, a man!" Morgan looked at the guy an said "You need glasses, it was a walker. Come on, s'down. Before you fall down. Here." Morgan said, putting beans on his plate. The guy sat down, totally unaware of what the fuck we were talkin' about. "Daddy, blessin." Dwayne looked at him as we was bout to eat. I grabbed for the guys hand and held on to Dwaynes. As we said grace. "Yea." Morgan smiled. "Father we thank thee for this food, thy blessins, and we watch over us in these crazy days. Amen." "Amen." "Amen."Dwayne and I said. We started to eat. Morgan looked at the guy and said "hey mista, do you even know what's goin on?" The guy looked at me and then Morgan and said "I woke up today...In a hospital. Came home, an' that's all I know." I felt so bad for this man. Me, Morgan and Dwayne all exchanged looks. "But chu' know bout the dead people right?" Morgan asked. "Yeah, I saw a lot of that. Out on the loaded dock, the haulin' trucks." Morgan shook his head. "No...Not the ones they put down… The ones they didn't. The walkers. Like the one I shot today. Cuz' he woulda ripped into you. Try to eat you, take his own flesh, at least." The guy shook his head in misbelief. "Well I guess if this is the first your hearnin. I know how it must sound." "They're out their now? In the street?" the guy asked. "Yeah! They get more active, after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air, or hell, maybe it was just me firin' that gun today. But we'll be fine, long as we stay quiet. Probably wonder off by mornin. But listen… One thing I do know. Don'tchu get bit. I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bites…. Kill ya. The feva, burns ya out. But then after awhile… Ya come back." Dwayne looked down… "Seen it happen." Morgan reached for his arm and smiled. I left a tear go and hugged him, kissed him on his forehead. After we was done eatin' we all went into the livin' room and layed down. There were two air mattresses. Morgan and Dwayne shared one, and well. I used to have one a my own, but I left the guy share it with me. It was awkward.  
Morgan looked at the guy… "Carl… He your son? Well you, you said his name today." The guy looked torn up about that. "He's a little younger than your boy…"  
"And he's with his motha?" "I hope so…" I half smiled and put my arm around the guys, to comfort him. "Dad?" Dwayne woke up. "Hey." "Didja ask im'?" Morgan laughed. "your gun shot, you got my boy sayin your a bank robber." The guy and I both laughed. "Yea... that me. Deadly as Dillinger. Ka pow. Sheriffs Deputy." He explained, getting some humour. I smiled. Morgan nodded his head. "Uh huh." Just then we heard a car alarm go off. Dwayne jerked up. "Hey, it's allright. Daddy's here. It's nothin'. One of em' musta bumped a car." Morgan comforted. The guy looked around, "you sure?" "Happend once before. Went off a few minutes." Me, the guy and Morgan got up. "Shit." I grunted. "Keep the light tween." Morgan whispered. We lowered the lights. Morgan looked out the window, so did I. "it's the blue one. Down the street. Same one as last time. I think were okay. " he showed the guy. "That noise...Won't it bring more of them?" the guy asked. "nothin' we can do about it now. Just have to wait them out till mornin." Morgan explained. Just then, Dwayne looked out the window, and started crying. "She's here." I looked out and seen his mother. I closed my eyes. "Don't look. Keep away from the windas. I said go! Come on!" Morgan scolded. Dwayne ran for the bed, and cried in pain. I took a breath and went for him. Rubbin' his back, shushin him. "Quiet...Come on, quiet… Shhhh. Shhhh….It's okay, here, cry into the pillow, you remember? Shhh... " Morgan comforted him. I got up and went to see what the guy was lookin at. He kept lookin through the peep hole. I seen her comin up to the house. Lookin in. I swear she's still her… She then reached for the door knob, tryin to open it. How can she do that? Me and the guy went back to sit down, as she was still tryin to get in. "She um...She died in her other room on that bed in there. There was nothing I could do about it… That fever man… Skin gave heat like a furnace. Shoulda...Shoulda put her down man shoulda put her down, I know that but I… You know, I just didn't have it in me… She's the mother of my child…" He cried. I rubbed his arm. We went to sleep. After we woke up, we promised the guy we'd take him to his house. We walked out, with weapons. I had a gun, and a knife. I gave the guy Dwaynes baseball bat. "Are we sure, they're dead? Just askin, just one more time." "They dead. It's somethin' in the brain. That's why it's gotta be the head." We walked down the porch, where there was a walker sittin' there. The guy went over to the walker and hit it in the head. Multiple times. He fell on the ground. "Ya alright?" Morgan asked. "Need a moment." When we got to the guys house, it was empty. "They're alive. My wife and son. At least they were when they left." he said. "How can you know? By the look of this place, they-" "I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes, not alot. But enough to travel." "You know anybody coulda broken in here and stolen clothes right?" "See the framed photos on the walls? Neither do I. Some random theif take those too ya think?" He went through his drawers. "My photo albums. Family pictures. All gone." I knew that one would've hit close to home to Morgan as he sat down and cried. "Photo albums...My wife. Same thing. There I am packin' survival gear, she's grabbin...Photo alb-..." he cried. I hugged his shoulder again. Dwayne stepped forward. "There in Atlanta, I bet." "That's right." Morgan sighed. "Why there?" "Refugee center. Huge one they say before it broadcasted out. Military protection, food, shelter. They told people to go there. Said it'd be safest." "Plus they got that disease place." Dwayne said. "Center for Disease Control. Said they were figurin' out how to solve this thing." The guy grabbed keys and we left. He said he needed to show us something. We ended up at the police station, I gather the one he used to work for. We got walked into the shower room. "Gas lines been down for maybe a month." Morgan said to the guy. "The stations got it's own propane system." He felt the water and shook his head. "Pilots still on." We all jumped in our own shower. The guy was started shavin, Morgan, Dwayne and I, scrubbin ourselves. It's litterally been two monthes since I've showered. I wudn't even embarrased. "Oh my Lord!" Morgan shouted. "Wooohoo! uh uh uh! What, uh, What, uh! Take that, what! Woo!" Dwayne shouted. I laughed so hard. When we was done we all grabbed towels and got back into out dirty clothes. The guy changed into his uniform. "Dwayne. Dressin room back there." The guy said. "Whatchu say, Dwayne?" Morgan scolded. "Thank you!" Dwayne said quick. "Mhm." "Atlanta sounds like a good deal, safer anyway. People." The guy went on. "Just where we were headin. Things got crazy. Man wouldn't beleive. The panic. The streets weren't fit to be on. And then when...my wife. Couldn't travel ya know, not with the herd so we had to find a place to lay low. And then after she died… We just stayed hunkered down… I guess we just froze in place…" "Tryin to move on." "Haven't worked up to it yet." "Guys, we should do what were doin, get back fore' dark." I interupted. The guy nodded his head with Morgan and then opened up a gun safe. "A lot of it's gone missin'." The guy said, grabbing guns. "Daddy, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough." "Hell yes your gonna learn. But we gotta do it carefully, teach you to respect a weapon." "That's right, it's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Dwayne" "Yes sir. The guy handed Morgan a gun. "Here. Take that one. Nothing fancy. Scopes accurate." Morgan tested the scope. We loaded more guns and took off outside. "Conserve your ammo. It goes faster than ya think. Espeically at target practice." The guy told us. "Dwayne…" "Yeah?" "Take this to the car." Morgan handed the bag of guns to him. "Your sure you won't come along?" The guy asked us. "Few more days. By then, Dwayne'll know how to shoot. And I won't be so rusty." The guy opened up his cop car door, and pulled out two walkie talkies. He handed one to Morgan. "You got one battery. I'll turn mine on a few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you find me." "You think ahead." "Can't afford not to, not anymore." "Listen, one thing. They might seem like much one at a time. But in a group, all rowd up and hungry? Man you watch your ass." "You too." They shook hands. "You a good man, Rick. I hope you find your wife and son." I looked up. "Oh is that your name? Rick? "Grimes. Be seein' you Dwayne. Take care of your old man." "Yes sir." the kid smiled. Just then, we heard a walker comin' up to the gates. "Leon Bessy? Didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb. But… Can't leave im' like this."  
"You know they'll hear the shot." "Lets not be here when that happens." "Let's go son. C'mon." Rick shot Leon. I flinched. "Bella, let's go!" Morgan yelled. "Actually… Morgan… I think I'm gon' go with Rick...If that's okay." I said lookin' at Rick. He nodded. "That's fine." Morgan tilted his head in confusion. "Look, it's not easy for me to leave you guys. If not for ya'll I'd be a walker by now. But Ricks goin' to Atlanta. I gotta see if ma' folks are there." Morgan smiled. "I'll meet you there. Thanks for everything." I shook my head. "No, Morgan. Thank YOU!" I said hugging him. "Bye Dwayne. I'll see ya real soon okay?" I said kissin' his forehead and gettin' in Ricks car. They both beeped at eachother and we left. "So...Bella? Is that YOUR name?" He smiled, as we were drivin. I smiled. "Bellefair Allisyn McNeil." He raised his eyebrows. "That's different." We laughed. "Shut up!" "How old are you?" "Seventeen, just turned. My parents and I weren't on good terms last time I saw em'. I ran off with some punk hick and then all this shit happened." He nodded. We pulled over and he said "Wait here. I have to do something." I waited about five minutes and then he came back. I heard a gunshot. "What the hell was that?" "There was a walker over there I saw. No limbs. Had to put her down." I nodded. He walkied that he was going to Atlanta, if anyone needed him, but there was no answer. We stopped to find gas but found nothing. All we found at the house was a family died by their own hand and a horse outside. Rick said we should take him. I laughed when he tried to catch him. "Hold up Rick. I"ll get him." So I gathered the horse and saddled him. "We'll have to double back him." I said. I Got up, and helped Rick up. "Ya!" I shouted and he took off. Rick barely held on. "Woah! You know how to do this!?" I laughed. "My parents always had horses." We rode until we reached Atlanta. It looked like a ghost town. "Rick, I don't think the refugee center quite happened…" "Just keep movin'." The horse spooked to a couple of walkers in an old bus. "Woah, boy. It's just a few. Steady. Nothing we can't outrun." We heard a helicopter, just then. "Holy shit, lets go!" I said. But just as I reached the corner, a huge fuckin' heard of walkers, must of been a thousand of em surrounded us. We had no way out. The horse reared and we fell off. We seen a tank and we both ran for it, Rick dropping his gun back. "Run!" he said. The horse started gettin' bitten into. "Under the tank!" he said. We started crawlin' under the tank. But walkers were everywhere. Rick shot at a few. "Rick! It's no use!" I screamed. He put the gun to his head. "Lori..Carl..I'm sorry." "NO!" I screamed. "Go up Rick, NOW!" He just seen what I was talkin bout and pulled himself up. I was about to pull myself in when a walker grabbed my leg. I screamed but took my knife and stabbed it in the head before pulling myself in and closing the hatch. I gasped for breath, like Rick. "Don'tchu ever pull that shit again." I said through breaths. There was a dead soldier in beside Rick and Rick started searchin him for weapons. HE found some rounds and a grenade. Just then the man turned his head. He was a walker. Rick panicked and shot him in the head. My vision went blurry and I couldn't see. That damned fool. My ears felt like they was bleedin', and the rang and hurt so bad. I seen he was havin' the same problem. "You fuckin moron!" I screamed. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. He got up and looked through the above hatchet. Walkers were everywhere. They started climbing ontop of the tank. "Close it, Rick! We'll have to wait until tomorrow, till they calm down." He put his head down. Just then… A voice came on the radio. "Hey you… Dumbass. Yeah you in the tank. Cozy in there?" 


	2. Season One: Episode Two

Hey ya'll, thanks for my first review. Keep em' comin! It inspires me to continue.

I gasped. "Rick, walkie'm back!" "Hang on." "Hey, you alive in there?" the guy said. Rick rushed for the talkie. "Hello? Hello!" "There you are. You had me wondering." "Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?" "Yeah, I can see you. Your surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news." "Theres good news?" "No."  
"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."  
"Oh, man. You should see it from over here, you'd be having a major freak out." "Got any advice for me?" "Yeah….. I'd say make a run for it." "That's it? Make a run for it?"  
"It's not as dumb as it sounds. There's one of those geeks up on the tank, but the others are down there with their feeding friends eating a horse that went down. You with me so far?" "So far." "Okay, the street on the other side of the town is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted you stand a chance. Got ammo?"  
"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns, can I get to it?" "Forget the bag. Okay, it's not an option. What do you have on you?" "Hang on." Rick and both hurried, looking for ammo, or anything. I found a beretta. "Rick, look!" He took it from me. "Yeah, yeah." he reached for the talkie. "I got a beretta, with one clip. Fifteen rounds." "Make em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going that direction. Theres an ally up the street maybe fifty yards. Be there." "Hey, what's your name?" "Have you been listening? Your running out of time!" "Let's go Rick, now!" I hollered. He grabbed a shovel, and his gun. I still had my gun, and my knife. "Ya ready?" I asked. He nodded, sweat rolling. We jumped out, and Rick hit the walker so we could run. Rick jumped but fell the wrong way. He hurt bad. "Rick!" I said, still standin on the tank. He got up and reached for me, I jumped in his arms. He shot at some walkers in our way and we ran. We ran to the corner and Rick almost shot this asian kid. "NO! C'mon c'mon!" the kid said. We followed him but Rick kept shootin' at walkers. "Rick, stop! Yer' gon' draw more!" I yelled at him. "Faster! C'mon, c'mon!" the kid said. We reached a ladder where the kid started to climb up. I climbed after him. Rick continued to shoot at walkers. "What are you doing, come on!" the kid screamed at him. "Rick, now!" I screamed, as he almost got nulled on by walkers. We reached a balcony where we stopped to catch out breath. "Nice moves there Clint Eastwood, you the new sheriff? Came riding in to clean up the town?" the kid said sarcastically through breaths. "Wasn't my intention." Rick defended. "Yeah, whatever, yeehaw. You're still a dumbass." Rick introduced himself. "Rick. Thanks." He reached to shake his hand. "Glenn. Your welcome." he shaked back and then looked at me. "Who the hell are you?" My body shook with fear. I was about to have a panic attack. See, I have a history of depression, bipolar, and anxiety that I take Lexapro for. I was runnin' outta pills. "That's Bellefaire." Rick said for me. "Belle, you okay?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm fine…" Just then, the walkers started to climb. "Oh no." Glenn moaned. We looked up. More climbing. There was a latter goin' to the roof. "Bright side...It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a class A fall kinda guy." Glenn said smart assed. I like him. We climbed to the roof and looked around at the streets below. "You the one that barracaded the alley?" Rick asked Glenn. "Somebody did. I guess when the city got over run. Whoever did it wasn't thinking about how many geeks could get through." "Thank you for stickin' your neck out for us." Rick said as Glenn opened up a door way leading into the building from the roof. "Call it foolish, naive, hope, that if i'm ever that far off shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm even a bigger dumbass then you." He looked up at me smiling. I smiled back. We started climing down the steps. We started running for the next door once we got into the building. When we opened it up we ran as Glenn walkied to his friends. "I'm back, got some guests. There's four geeks in the alley." The walkers started coming to us. "Fuck!" I said. Just then, two people dressed in black with helments and baseball bats came out and took out the walkers. "Lets go" they said to us, as they lead us into the store department next door. I sighed with relief, but then this blonde bitch came over to Rick and held him at gun point. "Son of bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" I widened my eyes and pulled out my gun and held it at her. "Hey! Back off!" Some guy undressed from his uniform and said "just chill out Andrea, back off!" Another black woman with short hair undressed and said "C'mon, ease up." "Ease up! You gotta be kidding me right? Were dead because of this stupid asshole." "Watch your mouth bitch, and fuckin' put that God damn gun down!" I hollered. The guy came over and got in Andrea's face. "Andrea! I said back. The hell. Off." But she didn't. "Well? pull the trigger!" the guy said. Andrea put the gun down and broke down. "Were dead. All of us. Because of you." she shook her head crying. I put my pistol back on saftey and put it back in my belt. "I don't understand." Rick said, upset. The mexican guy grabbed Rick by the arm, "look, we came in the city to gather supplies." he went on taking him to the next room, we all followed. "You know where the geeks got us beat? Supplies. You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out. My point, NOT shootin up the street like some dickhead." The black guy said "every geek for miles around heard you poppin' off rounds." We looked out the glass doors. Walkers were tryin' to get in. "You just rang their dinner bell." Andrea said. "Get the picture now?" The guy said. "Hey man. Watch it," I said pissed off. "were new to this shit. He didn't know." A walker started hitting the glass with a brick. "Shit, time to go." the black woman said. Andrea looked to Rick. "What the hell were you doin' out there anyway?" "Tryin' to find a helicopter." he defended. "A helicopter! Man that's crap man, their ain't no damn helicopter!" the black guy said. "You were chasin' a hallucination and imaginin' things that happened." the black woman said. "I saw it!" he said angered. "He ain't shittin, guys. I was there." I said. The mexican man looked to the black guy. "Hey, T-dog. Try the CB. Can you contact the others?" "Others? The refugee center?" Rick asked. "Yeah, the refugee center. They got bisquits waitin' in the oven for us." The black woman said. "Hey lady, were just lookin' for answers." I defended. "No signal. Maybe the roof!" T-dog said. Just then, we all heard a gun shot go off from the roof. Andrea sighed. "Tell me that was Dixon!" "What the hell is he doing!" he mexican shouted. We ran for the stairs. "C'mon, lets go!" Glenn yelled, takin' my arm. We ran up the series of stairs to the roof and found 'Dixon' shootin' at walkers in the street.  
We slammed open the door and the mexican yelled "Hey Dixon! Are you crazy!" "Heeeeeey! Ya oughta be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh!?" Dixon hollered, jumpin off to the roof floor. Great… He reminds me of Alex. "Order of common sense." he said.  
T-dog got up in his face, "your wastin' bullets we don't even got man! Man you give em' the gun! Now we got walkers on our ass, man just chill!" "Hey! It's bad enough I got this job fender up my ass all day, you think I'm gonna take orders from you?! I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." "That'll be the day? Yo got summin' you wanna tell me?!" "Hey, T-dog just leave it-" the mexican started but "No!" "It ain't worth it! Now Merle, just relax, okay? We got enough trouble. "  
"You wanna know the day?" Merle said to T-dog. "Yeah!" "I'll tell ya the day, Mr. Yo. It's the day a take orders from a nigger." T-dog lost it. "Mothafucka!" he punched him, but Merle hitted him with the butt of the gun. "HEY!" I screamed. I pulled out my gun. "Hey, c'mon that's enough!" Rick said goin' after Merle. But Merle punched him, throwing to the ground. "Rick!" I yelled, going to his aide.  
Merle continued to beat T-dogs ass. "Get off him!" Andrea yelled. "Cut it out!" the mexican guy yelled. I helped Rick up. Merle was gon' kill T-dog if some body didn't stop him. The mexcican guy tried to get Merle off him, but Merle punched him in the stomach. Merle pulled out a pistol and held it in T-dogs face. "No no no! Please, please." Andrea pleaded. I gasped. Merle hocked a loogie onto T-dog. He then rubbed it into his shirt. "Oh yeah!" he said. "Alright! We gon' have ourselves a little pow wow." he started, getting up from him. "Huh! Talk about, who's charge! I vote me!" he yelled. Glenn, Andrea and the black woman and me helped drag T-dog away from Merle. "Anybody else!? Huh!? Markers some time ya'll. Show of hands, huh!? All in favor?" he said, being the worlds biggest dick. The mexican guy raised his hand. "oh, come on." Andrea said. I widened my eyes. "Seriously!?" "Let's see'm! All in favor!" he continued. Glenn raised his and the black woman flipped him off. I did the same when he looked at me and said "what about you, sugar titted blonde hair babe?" he laughed. "Yeah, that's goood." Andrea then raised hers. "Yeah, that means I'm the boss right? Yeah? Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" he asked. Rick came up behind him. "Yeah!" right when Merle turned around Rick butted him with the gun, knocking him to the ground. He then handcuffed his hand to the roof. He got in his face. "Who the hell are you man!?" Merle asked. "Officer Friendly." he replied, grabbing his gun from him. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb ass shit imbred, white trash fools either! Only dark meat...And white meat. That's us, and the dead. We survive this by pulling together! Not apart." Merle looked to Rick and grinned. "Screw you, man." Rick sighed. "I can see you make a habit of missin' a point." "Yeah, well, screw you twice."  
Rick got irrated and put his gun to his head. "You might wanna be polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense." Merle grinned again. "You wouldn't. Your a cop." Rick released the gun. "All I am anymore, is a man lookin' for his wife. And son. Anyone that gets in the way of that's gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that."  
Rick searched Merles front pockets only to find cocaine. He grabbed it, and looked at his nose. He then flicked his nose and said "ya got some on your nose there." "What are ya gonna do, arrest me?" Merle laughed. But Rick through it off the roof. "Hey! What are you doin' man that's my stuff! Hey, God damn it! If I get loose you better pray! You hear me, pig! You hear me! You filthy pig!" I laughed. Rick went to the side of the roof. He hurt his hand. "Yeah, I hear your voice." he mumbled. I went over to him. "You okay?" He nodded. The mexican came over to us. "Your not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?" "Up the road aways." Rick commented. The mexican chuckled. "Well, Officer Friendly, from up the road aways. Welcome to the big city." he said. We took a moment and looked at the walkers in the streets. Andrea said "God it's like Times Square down there." "How's that signal?" the mexican asked T-dog. "Like Dixons brain. Weak." Merle flipped him off. I laughed. "Keep trying." Rick said. "Why? There's nothing you can do. Not a damn thing." Andrea said, and walked off. "Hey, he's trying here, okay?" I said. She just rolled her eyes.  
"Got some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream." the mexican explained to me. "Were the reason were up here. It looks like it's up to us to get us out." Rick said to me. I nodded. "Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe." Merle commented. He then looked to me and Andrea. "Hey blondie number one and blondie number two! Ain't that right sugar tits?" We ignored him, but he kept going. "Hey, hunni buns. Whudda'ya say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and have a little… twosome fun? Gonna die anyways." I looked at him in disgust. Andrea said 'I'd rather." "Nothin' much. Figured as much." he said. I rolled my eyes. "The streets aint safe. Now that's an understatment." The mexican commented again.  
"What about under, the streets? The sewers?" Rick suggested.  
A light bulb went off. "Oh, man! Hey Glenn. Check the alley. Ya see any metal covers?" Glenn ran to the side of the building and looked. "No. They must be all out on the street where the geeks are." The black woman shook her head. "Maybe not. Old buildin' like this built in the twenties. Structures often had drain tunnels into the sewers in case of flood. Down in southern buissness." "How you know that?" Glenn asked. "It's my job. Was. I worked in the cities water office." We all went back into the building and looked down for the pipe lines. We found them, thanks to Glenn.  
"This is it?" the mexican asked. "You sure?" "I've already scoped this place out last time I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But...I've never gone down it. Who'd want to right?" Glenn said. For some reason, we all looked at Glenn. He looked up. "Oh...Great." "We'll be right behind you." Andrea comforted. "No, you won't. Not you." "Why not me?" she argued. "Think I can't?" He shook his head. "Speak your mind." Rick assured him. "Look, until now, I always came here by myself. In and out, grab a few things, no problem. First time a bring a group, everything goes to hell. No offense. You want me to go down the stomach hole, fine. But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something, and I gotta turn around quick, I don't want to turn around and you get me killed. I'll take one person." Rick nodded his head. "Not you either." Glenn said. "You got the most gun, and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." Rick looked at me and Andrea. "You guys got the only other guns, so you should go with him." I nodded. He pointed to the mexican guy. "You be my wingman. Jackie stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back here in a hurry." "Okay." Jackie said. "Okay." Rick started. "Everybody knows their job." He patted Glenns back. Glenn and the mexican started to go down the ladder. "Be safe, Glenn." I softly said. He was rather growin' on me. "I will." he smiled. Me, Rick and Andrea went back out to the store room. Lookin' out. "Sorry for the gun in your face." Andrea said to Rick. "People do things when they're afraid." he said nicely. "Not that it wasn't entirely unjustified." she said. "You did get us into this." "If I get us out will that make up for it?" She looked at Rick. "No. But it's start." "Next time though, take the saftey off. It won't shoot other wise." She looked down. "Oh…" "Is that your gun?" "It was a gift, why?" He took it from Andrea and showed her how to use it. "That red dot means it's ready to fire. You may have an occaction to use it." She nodded. "Good to know." I looked to Andrea as Rick walked off. "And I'm….Sorry for cussin' you out...Andrea." She half smiled. "Thanks… I'm sorry too…" "It's okay." I smiled.  
"How old are you?" "Seventeen."  
"Your parents?" I looked down. "I came here with Rick thinking they'd be here." "I'm sorry… I know how you feel…?"  
"Bellefaire. Belle for short." I said nicely. She nodded. She looked down at a mermaid necklace and smiled. Rick came over. "See something you like?" "Not me...But. I know someone who would." She looked at Rick and me. "My sister. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons… She's into all that stuff. But mermaids. They rule. She loves mermaids." I smiled. "Why not take it?" Rick asked. "There's a cop staring at me. Would it be considered stealing?" she smiled.  
He chuckled. "Don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" She smiled and took the necklace, putting it in her pocket. Just then, the glass to the doors broke. Glenn and the mesican had just gotten back. "What'd you find down there?" Rick asked. "Not a way out." "We need to find a way." Andrea said. "Soon!" We all went back to the roof. "That construction site, those trucks. They always keep keys on hand." Rick said to us. The mexican shook his head. "We'll never make it past the walkers." Rick looked at Glenn. "You got me out of that tank." "Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted." "Can we distract them again?" "Right! Listen to'm. He's on to something." Merle commented. "Like Gods gospel!" "God, give it a rest!" Jackie scolded. "They're drawn by sound, right?" Rick asked. "Right. Like dogs, they hear a sound, they come." Glenn said. "What else?" Rick asked. "Aside from they hear you? They see you? Smell you? If they catch you, they eat'chu." The mexican said, smartassed. "They can tell us by smell?" Rick asked. "Can't you!?" Glenn asked.  
"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." Andrea commented. Rick came up with an idea. We went back downstairs. We all grabbed gloves. "I've came up with bad ideas, but this will take the gold." Glenn commented.  
"He's right. Just stop, okay?" The mexican said to Rick. "Take some time to think this through." "How much time? They already got through one set of doors, and that glass won't hold forever." He through Glenn an overcoat. Rick and the mexican went outside and grabbed a put down walker, and dragged it inside. We all put gloves, and masks, and overcoats on. Rick broke open a saftey axe and got it out.  
Rick went to hit the body with the axe, but refused. He put down the axe and got on his hands and knees, kneeling towards the walker. He went for his wallet, and pulled out his ID. "Wayne Dunnlap. Georgia licsense. Born 1979." He handed the card to Glenn. "He had twenty eight dollars in his pocket when he died. And a picture of a pretty girl….With love, from Rachel." he went, reading the picture. "He used to be like us. Worryin' bout' bills… Or the rain...Or the superbowl… If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." I teared up. I admired Rick so much. Rick got up, and got ready to start choppin'. "One more thing…" Glenn said. "He's an organ donor." I perked my lips, tryin' not to laugh. Rick started choppin up the dead body. We all started grunted and moaning. Glenn put his hands on his head. "God…" I hugged him. "Don't look hunny." Rick got this shits of it and handed his helmet and axe over to the mexican. "You chop it." Glenn bent down…"I'm so gonna…" "Later." Rick said. After the guy was done choppin, Rick asked "Does everyone have gloves? Don't get any on your skin, or in your eyes." We all bent down and started grabbin' the guts from the guy. It was so gross… I felt nauseous. We started rubbin' it on Glenn and Rick. "Oh God..Oh this is bad. It's really bad." Glenn moaned. He wudn't taken it so well. "Think about somethin' else. Puppies and kittens." Rick said. "Dead puppies and kittens." T-dog commented. Glenn puked. "That is just evil, what is wrong with you!?" Andrea said. "T-dog! Seriously!?" I scolded. "Next time cracka beat his ass!" Jackie scolded, giving T-dog dirty looks. "I'm sorry, love." T-dog said to her. Rick stood up. "Do we smell like them?" "Oh yea." Andrea said. "Glenn… Just in case." Andrea put her gun in Glenns belt. "We make it back, be ready." Rick said. "What about Merle Dixon?" T-dog asked. Rick reached for his key and gave it to T-dog. "Give me the axe." Rick said to the mexican. He gave the axe to him and Rick started choppin' the dead body again. "We need more guts." Everyone moaned. After he was done I went over to Rick. "Please let me come with you." I begged. "No, Bellefaire. These people need someone with a gun. I'll make it back." I sobbed but left them go. We left them out the door and headed for the rooftop to watch them. It seemed to be working. "Hey, what's happenin, man!?" Merle hollered. "Hey T-dog, turn on that CB." The guy said. "Hey, c'mon talk to me ya'll!" Merle exclaimed. "Hey anybody, this is T-dog, anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?" T-dog radioed.  
"There!" the guy said, pointing to Glenn and Rick. Just then dark clouds started rollin' in. "It would.." I mumbled. "That asshole on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle hollered. T-dog swang the keys infront of him.  
Merle grunted. About fifteen minutes later, it started pouring. The walkers started smelling Glenn and Rick. "Shit!" I said. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" The mexican said. They were so close to the trucks. They had just made it over the gate. "Yes!" I said. They got in the truck and started driving the oppistite direction. "They're leaving us!" Andrea said. "What? Where they going?" He said. "No, no!" Andrea cried. I lost all hope. I sat down and cried into my knees. "Come back". I cried. Just then I heard some strange car alarm and then, "C'mon, lets go, let's go!" the mexican said. I jerked up and looked. They were on their way back. "You can't leave me here! Hey man! Come on!" Merle hollered. I was already half way down the steps. We made it into the store where the glass was breaking. We went to the garage and all grabbed ahold of the chain to open it. "Sh…" the guy said.  
"What is that?" Andrea asked. "It's car alarms...Probably to distract the walkers." I explained through tears.  
Just then we heard the truck. "It's time, come on!" Then we heard a knock on the garage door. "Lets go!" Andrea yelled.  
We opened up the garage door and loaded into the truck. I got into the front seat with Rick. Rick took off as walkers were about to get the others in the back. They shut the door. "Oh my God…" I sobbed. "I thought you wouldn't come." "I told you I would." He smiled.  
Rick looked back. Everyone looked back to T-dog waiting for an answer as to why Dixon wudn't with us. "I dropped the damn key." he said. I widened my eyes. "Where's Glenn?!" Andrea panicked. Just then we heard the car alarms again and then saw Glenn pass us in a sweet car. I chuckled through tears. 


	3. Season One: Episode: Three

Hey ya'll, please review, so I know to continue.

T-Dog started crying in the back, I hopped in the back to comfort him. Morales looked over to Rick who was talking about going back to save Merle. "No one's goin' to be sad that he didn't come back. Cept'...Maybe Daryl." I looked up. Rick did too. "Daryl?" "His brother." Oh, great. I thought. Just another asshole.  
Glenn then rolled up beside us, woo-hooing in his new car. "At least somebodie's having a good day." Morales smiled.  
Just then, we rolled up to the campsite where Morales said his group was. "Come meet everybody." he said, smiling. Everyone got out excitedly, except for Rick. He put his head down. I half smiled and hugged his shoulder. I kissed his cheek. "This is just a pit stop, Rick. After some rest, I'll come with you to find your family." He smiled. "Yeah." We got out and started walking towards everyone. "Guys a cop, like you." Morales said. I felt a weird vibe and looked up. Rick's mouth dropped, his hands on his hips. He shook his head. "Oh my God." he sobbed. He started running towards I assume, his wife Lori, and son Carl. I smiled, and cried as Carl ran toward Rick screaming "DAD! DAD!" They clinged to eachother like they never would see eachother again. I cried so hard. Lori hugged him and cried. Every one smiled. I never felt so happy.

Rick picked up Carl and hugged Lori as hard as he could. He cried. Rick looked over to another guy and they smiled at eachother. I guess they knew eachother too. After awhile, and leaving Rick alone to his family, I sat down on a log. No one came up to me. It was like I was invisible. Everyone had their family...their friends… I had no one. What would come of me to these people? Would I have to go off on my own? Just then, in the middle of my thougthts, Rick and Lori and their son came up to me. Rick got on his knee. "Are you okay?" I sniffed and nodded. "I wanna thank you, for helping me find my family. For staying with me." he said. "Is this where I have to go off by myself?" I said, sobbing.  
Lori looked at Rick and then to me, she got down on her knees. "Honey, Rick and I would never DREAM of letting you leave us. We want to stay."  
I smiled. "I heard a lot about you Lori. And Carl. I can teach him school if you'd want me to, sometime."  
"Carl would love that, wouldn't you Carl?" she said, motioning for him to come meet me.  
He came over. "Yeah!" I smiled.

It got dark, I had met Shane, and Dale, Morales' family… We got a fire built and sat around it. Rick went on with his story. "Disoreinted. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those thing but… Disoriented comes closest."  
"Words can be the meanest. Sometimes they fall short." Dale commented. "I felt like I've been ripped out of life," Rick went on, "put somewhere else. For awhile I thought… I was trapped inside this coma, dream, something I might not wake up from. Ever."  
Carl looked up to his dad. "Mom said you died." Lori didn't know what to say. Rick smiled. "She had every reason to believe that. Don'tchu ever doubt it." "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna evacuate you and the other patients to Atlanta. And it never happened." Lori said, sadly.  
"Well I'm not surprised, after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah."  
"And from the looks of that hospital, it got overrun." Shane looked up with regret. "And looks don't decieve. I barely got them out so… You know…" "I can't tell you how greatful I am to you, Shane." Rick smiled. "Everything to express it." Dale chuckled. "There goes those words falling short again."

We laughed. Just then the woman I had met an earlier, Carols husband Ed, had put another log into his fire.  
"Hey Ed? Wanna rethink that log?" Shane called. We all looked.  
"I'm cold, man." "Cold don't change the rules does it? Keep out fires low to just ember so we can't be seen from a distance right?" Shane said irriated. "I said it's cold! Mind your own buissness for once." Shane got up and walked over. Whatever he said to him made him make his wife get the log out for him. Asshole. But no one said anything. Shane came back and sat down.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale asked.  
T-dog looked down. "I'll tell him. I dropped the key, it's on me." Rick shook his head. "I cuffed him, that makes him mine." Glenn rolled his eyes. "Guys, it's not competition. Don't mean to bring race into this but… It might come better from a white guy." T-dog shook his head. "I did what I did. I'm not gonna hide from it." Andrea's young sister came up with an idea. "We could lie." Andrea diagreed. "We tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'da gotten us killed. Your husband did what was neccasary." She said, looking to Lori. "And if Merle got left behind, it's nobodys fault. But Merles."  
"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?"  
No one answered. "Word to the wise, were gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." "I was scared. And I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-dog said. "We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked.  
"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow… Maybe half a dozen geeks squeezed against it at one time. It's not enough to break through there. Not that chain… Not that padlock. My point? Dixon's alive. He's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." he said, getting up and walking away.

"We should turn in. Talk about it tomorrow." Lori suggested. We all nodded. We put the embers out. Everyone had their own places to sleep. Dale, Andrea and Amy slept inside the camper. Glenn, Shane and T-dog shared a tent. Morales' family had a tent, and so did Carols family. Rick had his own tent with Lori and Carl. Shane came up to me after everyone went to sleep. "You can sleep in that tent there. It's the Dixons'. You can sleep there for now till we find you your own." I nodded. "Thanks, Shane. Goodnight." He looked up and down at my body. I had old boyfriend short shorts on, a cut off tank top and brown combat boots on. My only outfit, which stunk. "Night." he said, before walking away. I blushed. He was pretty cute.

"Bellefaire?" I heard a faint, scared voice call for me. I turned around before heading into my tent. "Yes?" It was Carol. "If I give you this t-shirt to sleep in, will you give me your clothes? They look like they could be washed." She said sweetly.  
I smiled. "Thanks, Carol." I gave her my clothes and changed. I then got into a sleeping bag and fell asleep.

I got up the next morning around nine in the morning. I walked out with my oversized t-shirt. Shane looked over to me and stared, looking at my thighs. Dale and Glenn looked to see what he was obviously staring at. Glenns mouth dropped, and Dale looked to Shane in disgust. I walked past them awkwardly. "Honey?" I heard. I turned around, it was Lori. "Here's your clothes sweetheart." I thanked her and changed real quick. It felt so nice to have clean clothes.

I decided to help the women with the rest of the laundry. Just then Shane came back in a jeep. "Waters here ya'll!" he said, getting out. "Just a reminder to boil before use." Right then I heard a loud scream. It was was Carl, and Sophia, Carols daughter."Carl?!" Lori shouted. I grabbed my gun and ran for his direction. "DAD!" Carl called. "Baby!" Lori called. "MOMMA!" Sophia screamed. Me, Andrea, Amy, Rick, Jim, Dale, Glenn, Jaqui, Shane, and Lori started running to them. Jaqui and grabbed Sophia and handed her to Carol. Lori hugged Carl. "Baby! Nothing scratched you?" "No, no!" he said. I followed the men. Only to find a walker eatin' on a nice buck. I gasped. We are started at it. The walker came after Rick. Rick hit it with the gun. Then Rick, Glenn, Shane, Dale, and Morales took turns beating it. Me, Andrea and her sister just watched. Finally, Jim cut off the walkers head. "That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mouthain. " stated Dale.  
"Well, their runnin' out of food in the city, that's what. " Jim said. Just then we heard russlin' in the brush. We all got out weapons ready. Thankfully, it was just, whom I assumed, was Mr. Daryl Dixon. I stopped and stared. He was the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "That's MY dear! Aw, look at it all knawled up by this FILTHY. DISEASED BARING. MOTHERLESS. UGLY. BASTARD!" he yelled, in between kicking the walkers head.  
"Calm down son, that's not gonna help." Dale said calmly. Daryl got in Dale's face. "What do you know about it, ol' man?! Take that stupid hat and go back to your RV and pond?" I got in front of Dale. "Hey, hey, hey! Back off, man." He just looked at me. Up and down, just like Shane did. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Bellefaire."  
He sighed and went over to the deer. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us up some venicen. Whaddya think? Cut it around this, chewed up part right here?" Shane shook his head. "I would not risk that." "That's a damn shame. Well. I got some squirell, bout' a dozen of em'. That'll have to do." Just then, the walker's head started biting. We gasped. "Oh God…" Amy said. Andrea took her away.

"Come on people what the hell?" Daryl complained, and shot it in the head with his crossbow. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't know nothin'?" he said, walkin' away. We followed him. "Merle! Merle! Getchurr ass out here! Got us some squirell! Lets stew'm up!" "Daryl?" Shane called. "Slow upa' bit, I need to talk to you." "Bout' what?" Daryl asked, concerned. "Bout Merle. There was a uh… There was a problem in Atlanta." Daryl looked around at everyone staring. "He dead?" "Not sure." "He either is or he aint!" He raised his voice.  
Rick stepped in. "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it."  
"Who are YOU?" "Rick Drimes." "Rick Grimes, you got somethin' you wanna tell me?!" "Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed'm on a roof hooked to a piece of metal. He's still there." Daryl was pissed. "Lemme process this. Sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a ROOF!? AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE!?" "Yeah."

Daryl through his squirells over Ricks head and went after him. "Rick, watch out!" I hollered.  
"Hey!" T-dog shouted.  
Daryl took out his knife. "Watch the knife!" T-dog hollered. Daryl swung it at Rick and Shane. "Hey hey hey!" I hollered.  
Shane put Daryl into a choke hold and held him to the ground. "You best lemme go!" "Nah, it'd be best if I don't." Shane said calmly. "Choke holdins' illegial." "Don't complain." Daryl struggled. "C'mon man, I can keep this up all day." Shane said. Rick got face level with Dixon. "I'd like to have a calm. Discussion. On this topic, do ya think you can manage that? You think we can manage that?" Daryls face turned purple. "Shane! Let'm go." I warned. Shane looked at me and left go. "What I did, was not on a whim. Your brother, does not work, and play well with others." Rick explained.  
"It's not Ricks fault." T-dog fessed' up. "I had the key. I dropped it." "You couldn't pick it up!?" "Well… I dropped it down the drain…" Daryl got up and sobbed, tryin' not to show it. "If that was supposed to feel better it don't." "Maybe this will… Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at im'. With a padlock."  
"It's gotta count for something." Rick stated. "Hell with all ya'll! Just tell me where he is, so's I can go get'm." Lori looked pissed. "He'll SHOW you. Id'nt that right?" Rick nodded. "I'm goin' back." Lori went back inside the camper. She makes no sense… She wanted him to show him… Daryl took off and started gettin' gear. "So that's it huh? Just gon' walk off and say the hell with everybody else?" Shane asked Rick. "I'm not saying the hell with anybody. Not'chu Shane, Lori wouldn't least of all."  
"Tell her that." "She knows." "W'look...I… I don't, okay Rick? So could you just...Could ya throw me a bone here man? Could ya just tell me why, why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?!" Daryl heard that. "Aye! Choose your words more carefully." "Oh no, I did. Douchebags' what I meant." I rolled my eyes and went over to Daryl. "Can I help ya with packin' your gear?" "No." "Can I come with you?" He looked up at me. "Why." "I wanna help you." He thought about it for a minute but then shook his head. "Hell no. Not you." "Can I at least start doin' the squirell for you?" He looked up at again and examined me. "What do you know about squirell?" "More than ya think. I used to hunt'm too…" "...Alright." he nodded. "But they better be done right, no skimpin' on the meat." I smiled. "Hey, Daryl?" "What." "Rick'll find your brother. I promise you know. You...You can trust him." During me and Daryls conversation, Rick and the others worked out a plan, and started sayin' good bye to Lori and Carl. He looked to Carl. "Okay?" Carl shook his head. "Alright."  
"I'll watch over'm, Rick." I said, smiling.  
He smiled back and starting walking off with the others. Rick and T-dog were negotiating with Jim and Dale about lending tools. Glenn was in the truck waiting, and Daryl was waiting impaitently. Daryl beeped the horn. "C'mon, les' go!" he hollered. "Daryl! Sweetie. Your gon' attract walkers." I said.  
He ignored me, just looked at me. I kissed Glenns cheek. "Be safe, okay?" Daryl watched me, and looked pissed. "I will Bella." I laughed. "BELLA?!" "Yeah, it'sa good nickname for you." "Whatever." I said, walking away. I hugged Rick. "Come back." he hugged me back. "Promise is a promise, and I promised I'd never leave you."

After a while, me, Andrea, Amy, Jaqui, and Carol decided to go to the quary and do some more laundry. Shane and Carl were 'frog hunting.' "Looks like Daryl has a little bit of a soft spot for you, Belle." Andrea said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please." "Baby girl I know yous' smarter that that. I've neva' seen Dixon be soft like that back there." Jacui said smiling. I just left it go. Shane was splashin' in the water like a fool. "I'm beginin' to question the divison of labor here." Jaqui said, smartassed. "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doin' all the all day work?" Amy chuckled. "The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Carol looked up at Ed who was watching us, doin' nothin'. "It's just the way it is…. I do miss my MayTag." "I miss my things...The sentinel." Andrea said, laughing. "I miss my coffee maker with that gold drip filter and built in grinda' honey." Jaqui saif. "I miss my computer… And texting." Amy said, sadly. "I miss my vibrator." Andrea said. We all widened our eyes, mouth dropped, and laughed. "Oh my God, Andrea!" I said. Carol looked around. "Me too." she smiled. We all dropped our mouthes even wider. "OH MY GOD!" we laughed so hard. Just then Ed started walkin' down to us. "What's so funny?" "Just laughin' at womens' chores there, Ed." Andrea stated. Ed stood behind us, watching.

Andrea turned around. "Problem, Ed?"  
"None that concerns you…. You folks only work. This ain't no comedy club." We all dropped our mouthes and looked at eachother. After about ten minutes, Ed continued to stare at us. Andrea got the shits of it, got up and got in his face. "Ed, tell ya what… You don't like how your laundry's done, you're welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here!" she threw his wet pants at him. That pissed him off and he threw them right back in her face. "Ain't my job, missy." "Andrea, don't!" Amy warned, gettin' up. I got up too. "What IS your job, Ed? Sittin' on your ass smoking ciggarettes?" "Sure's better than listenin' to some uppety' smart mouthed bitch, tell ya what. Come on!" He said, asking for Carol. "Let's go." "I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed." "And I say it's none of your buissness. C'mon now, ya heard me." Carol got up and started going to him. "Carol?" Andrea stopped her. "Just please…It dosen't matter." Carol begged. "Hey! Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just cuz' your some college educated coose, alright?" Ed said to Andrea. "Ed why don'tchu shut the hell up huh?" I said. He ignored me and looked to Carol. "Now you c'mon now, or yer' gon' regret it later." "So she can shop up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Jaqui stepped in. "Yeah, we've seen them!" He chuckled and said "stay outta it. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of ya'lls buissness. Ya'll might wanna stop probin' the bull here, okay? Now I am DONE, talkin. C'mon!" he said, grabbin' Carols arm. "No, no!" Andrea said, "Carol, you don't have to go-!" "Aw, hell no!" Jaqui said.  
"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT!" Ed shouted. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!" he slapped Carol in the face, hard. I gasped and grabbed my gun. "ED!" Amy grabbed Carol and Andrea shoved Ed. "You ASSHOLE!" Jaqui tried gettin' Andrea away. Ed tried gettin' Carol outta Amy and Andrea's grasp. I slapped Ed in the face. He then slapped me back. I hit the ground. The women gasped. Just then, Shane grabbed Ed off me and beat the fuck out of him. Jaqui came to aide. "Baby you okay- oh my heavens yer' bleedin'!" She said, proppin' me up. She wiped my mouth with a wet cloth.

Andrea held Carol back as she cried for Ed. "Shane!' Amy said, after Shane had punched Ed maybe fifteen times. Eds face became deformed. I got up quickly and ran over to Shane. "SHANE!" I screamed. "SHANE, THAT"S ENOUGH!" I tried to grab ahold of him. "Stop it, stop!" Carol sobbed. "You put'chur hands on your wife, or your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time I WILL not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?! I beat'chu to death Ed." He then punched him again, and one more time. "SHANE!" I hollered, this time forcefully grabbing him off of him. Carol ran to Ed, saying she was sorry. I followed Shane. "What the hell was that just now?" He turned around and grabbed my face. "Did he hurtchu? Did he. Hurtchuu? God damnit I won't ask it again." I didn't answer. He stared at me for a moment and then left go. He started stormin' off. "What the hell do you care for anyways!" I hollered through tears.  
He turned around "What, you think I don't?" I didn't answer. He walked away. 


	4. Season One: Episode: Four

PLEASE, REVIEW PEOPLE! :) I'm losing hope that you still like it!

I slept me and Shane's argument off for half the day. Does he care for me that much? Andrea and Amy went fishin' in the quary, Dary, Glenn, Rick and T-Dog were still out lookin' for Merle. I went out of my tent. Dale came up to me with a worried face. "What is it, Dale?" I asked. "Do you mind coming with me, Bellefaire? I think somethings wrong with Jim, and uh… You seem to have a way to calm down the men around here."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Show me where he is." I said. We climbed up the mountain only to find Jim diggin' at the ground. He was diggin' gravesites. "Jim?" Dale asked. "You okay?" No answer. Jim was sweatin' like a pig. "Keep this up yer' gonna… kill over out here." Still nothing. "Drink some water at least." Dale said, concerned. But nothing. I sighed. "Jim? Honey, you need to speak." I said soothingly. I shook my head to Dale, and pulled him aside. "Looks like he's sufferin' a heat stroke, or he's about ta. Nothin' we can do, he could be dangerous. We'll wait till Shane gets back from his walk, let him handle it." I whispered. He nodded.

"I'll sit here and watch over'm. You keep watch for them to get back okay?" I said. "Alright." He said, and waited by the RV. I watched over Jim. Just then Amy came up to me holdin' a whole thing full of fish. I widened my eyes. "Holy shit, Amy! How-?" "My dad taught me and Andrea a while ago." She beamed. "Wow, hon. Great job. I used'ta love fishin'." "Me and Andrea and you will have to do it together, maybe tomorrow?" She asked. "Oh hells yea." I replied. "I'd help ya skin'm, but I'm alil busy here myself, skinnin' these squirells for Daryl." "That's okay. At least we'll be able to eat a good meal tonight." "Yeah, seems like forever since I've eaten. Since we have a lot, maybe I'll smoke half of the fish and half of the squirell so it'll last, in case of an emergancy where we don't have food." She nodded, "that's a great idea!" She smiled and left to go show the rest of the group.

About five squirell skinnin's later, Dale, Shane, Morales, Lori, Carol, Andrea and Amy came up the hill to where me and Jim were. "Hey Jim? Why don'tcha hold up, alright? Just gimme' a second here, please?" Shane pleaded. I stood up, and stood beside Shane. Jim looked up as if there was no problem. "What do ya want?" "Well, I'm just a little concerned man, that'sall." "Dale says you've been up here for hours." Morales chimed in.

Jim looked at Dale. "So?" "So, why ya diggin?" Shane asked. "What, ya headin' to China?" Shane chuckled. Jim smiled. "Dosen't matter, I'm not hurtin' anyone." "Yeah, except maybe yourself!" Dale said. "I-it's a hundred degrees today! You can't keep this up?" Jim got agitated. "Why sure I can! Why not!?" Lori stepped forward. "Jim, they're not gonna say it, so I will. You're scarin' people. You're scarin' my son. And Carols daughter." Jim looked up. "They got nothin' to be scared of! I mean, what the hell people, I'm up here by myself, why don't ya'll just go and leave me the hell alone?" "We think that maybe you need to take a break." Shane said. "Okay? Why don't you go get'churself some shade? Some food? Hey, I tell ya what, maybe in a little bit I'll come out here, I'll help you myself." No answer.

"Jim? Just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane said.  
Jim got even more agitated. "Or what?" Shane shook his head. "There is no, 'or what'? I'm askin' you. I'm comin' to you and I'm askin' you. Please. I don't want to have to take it from you." Jim shrugged. "And if I don't, then what? Then your gonna beat my face in like Ed Pellitie aren't cha?" Jim looked to us. "Ya'll seen his face huh? What's left of it? … See now, that's what happens when someone crosses you." Shane grimaced. "That was different, Jim." Amy chimed in. "You weren't there! Ed was out of control, and he was hurting his wife."  
"That is THEY'RE MARRIAGE! That is NOT his! He is NOT judge and jury! Who voted you king boss, huh?" Amy looked down. I patted her back. "He dunno' what he's sayin' sweetie." I whispered. "Jim, I ain't here to argue with you alright? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane said, reachin, for the shovel.

Jim refused and backed away. "Oh, no no no."  
"Please, just-Jim!"

Jim shoved Shane and went to hit Shane with the shovel. "Shane! Watch out!" I hollered, but shane already had Jim pinned on the ground. "Jim, just stop it, hey hey hey! Jim? Jim!" Shane hollered, as Jim struggled. "Nobodies gonna hurtchu' Jim, do ya' hear me? Shhh. Jim, hey nobody is going to hurt you. Okay?" Shane handcuffed him.  
Jim sobbed. "That's a lie, that's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys about a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of no where...There was dozens of them. Just … Pulled them right out of my hand… The only reason I got away was because the dead were to busy eatin' my family…"

We didn't know what to say. Poor Jim… Shane looked to me. "Bellefaire, you wan' help me?" he asked with an apologetic tone. I swallowed, and nodded. I picked Jim's one shoulder and lifted it with Shane, we walked Jim over to a tree, and tied his hands around the back. "It's alright, Jim. I'm here, hon." I soothed. Shane and Dale came over with a pale of water. Shane got on him knees. "Jim… Take some water?" Jim nodded. "Alright." Shane filled a mug up and helped Jim drink it. "Here ya go, bud." I enjoyed this side of Shane. It's what attracted me. "Mmm. Poor some on my head?" Jim asked. "Yea." Shane poured some on his head. "How long you gon' keep me here like this?" Jim asked.  
"Well.. Till I don't think your a danger to yourself? Or others." Jim nodded and looked over to Lori and Carol, who were teaching Sophia and Carl. "I'm sorry if I scared your boy. And your little girl." Lori shook her head. "You had a sun stroke, nobodies blamin' you." "Your not scared now, are you?" He asked. "No, sir." Sophia answered. "Your mom was right… The sun just… Cooked my head's'all." Jim explained. "Jim? Do you know why digging?" Dale asked. "Had a reason… Don't remember." Dale nodded. "Somethin' I dreamt, last night." he continued, looking to Carl. "Your dad was in it too, you were worried about him. Can't remember the rest. … You worried bout'chur dad?" Carl shook his head. "They're not back yet." Lori shook her head. "We don't need to talk about that." But Jim continued. "Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people, prolly' just came across some folks that needed help that's all. … That man. He's tough as nails. I don't know'm well but… I can see it in'm. M'right?" he asked Shane.

"Oh yeah." Shane said. "There ain't nothin' gon' stop'm from gettin' back here to you and your mom, I promise you that." Carl and Lori smiled. I did too. I looked to Shane. "I'll watch over Jim, if you have somethin' you wan' do." I said. "Alright," Shane said, grabbin' the pale. "Who wants to help me clean some fish, huh?" "Sweet, c'mon Sophia!" Carl said. Him and Sophia ran after Shane. "Stay with Carol, alright?" Lori demanded.

Lori came over to me and Jim. She got down on her knees. "You keep your boy close. Don't ever let'm outta' your sight." Jim said. Lori nodded, and walked away.

About an hour and a half later, it was about two hours till dark. Shane came back. "Hey Jim, how ya feelin' man?" "I'm better." Jim replied. "Wore myself out."  
"You understand the need for this? You understand how...I have others I gotta think about? I just wanna make sure there's no uh… there's no hard feelins'." Jim shook his head and smiled. "No, no. I do understand." "Why don'tcha come join in with the rest of us? A lil fish fry." Jim looked over at Carl who was standin' behind Shane. Carl smiled at Jim, reasuring him. Jim smiled back. "I'd like that very much." Shane untied Jim and helped him to the fire. He then looked at me and stared. I smiled. He smiled. "Thanks for lookin' out after'm." I nodded and went to sit beside Jim.

It was now dark out, Dale was passin' around fish for everybody, and some squirell. It tasted so damn good to have some meat again. We were all laughin, and tellin' eachother past stories, drinkin' some beer. Morales then asked Dale about his watch, and everybody laughed, hearing Dale tell his old story. Just then, Amy got up. Andrea looked to her. "Where you going?" "I have pee… Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." We all laughed. About ten minutes later, we hear Amy scream. We all turned around only to find Amy being bit by a walker. We all paniced. The children screamed, and clinged to their mothers. We all jumped up. I widened my eyes and took out my gun. "AMY!" I screamed.

Shane started shootin' walkers. Jim and Morales was killing walkers with a baseball bat. Dale shot at them too. "Shane what do we do!?" Lori sobbed. We heard another scream that came from Amy. This time she was being eaten in the chest. Andrea screamed and ran for her. Jim killed the walker. Andrea hit her knees. "OH GOD!" she sobbed.

"C'mon! Stay close!" Shane hollered at me. We were walkin' towards the RV. "C'mon ya'll! Work your way up here!" I started to feel my anxiety take over my body, and I froze. A walker came right up on me, but I didn't move. Right as the walker was about to bite my face, an arrow from Daryl's crossbow went straight through it's head, killing it. "Bellefaire!" Daryl hollered, grabbing my from behind, pickin' me up and draggin me to the RV. He stood in front of me, killing walkers, as the rest of the people did.

Thank God they were back. "Lori! Carl!" Rick sobbed, as Carl ran for Rick. All the walkers were down. Carl and Lori sobbed into Rick. I broke down and cried into the ground. I screamed in pain. Daryl and Jaqui came over to me. Daryl grabbed me from behind and sat me on his lap. I stuggled, I din't know what I was doin'. I screamed in agony. He wrapped his arms tight around me, not letting me away. "Quiet, Belle." He shushed into my hear… "Shhhh….shhh...It's alright, I'm here." Everyone looked over at us, watching. They've never seen Daryl like that. Shane watched Daryl. He didn't enjoy this. "What's wrong with her?" Lori asked, concerned. "Shush, baby.." Jaqui cooed.  
Daryl felt a lump in my pocket. He pulled out my pill bottle. I had five pills left. He tossed it to Jaqui. "What's it for Jaqui?" he asked. She read the bottle. "Lexapro… Anti-anxiety and depression medication! She needs her medicine, she's havin' an attack." she said, rushin' to get pill out.

"How do you know that?" Shane asked. "I hadda' sista' once that took these for the same thing." she explained. "Here, baby." she said, shoving the pill in my mouth. But I wouldn't take it, I stuggled. I spit it out. Daryl grabbed me tighter, leanin' us back. He grabbed the pill and shoved it in my mouth forcefully. Jacqui handed him a bottle of water. He forced water down my throat and the pill went down. He kept me there for awhile, as my struggling faded away, and I calmed down.

He loosened up, and sat us up. He rubbed his thumb over my forehead, calming me. We watched Andrea cry over Amy. She was dead.

"I remember my dream now… Why I dug the holes." Jim said. 


	5. Season One: Episode: Five

I'm SO glad ya'll are lovin' it so far! Please, keep reviewing this! More Daryl and Bellefaire comin' up! :)

Half of the people in the group did not sleep last night. The men, mostly, stayed up to keep gaurd to make sure no more herds came to attack us. Including Daryl. After my anxiety attack, Daryl asked me where I slept. "Where do you sleep, Bellefaire?" he asked. "Um… I-I sleep in your tent...Shane said I could…" I said quietly.

He raised his eyebrows, then carried me to his tent, putting me in Merle's sleeping bag, and zipped me in after he tucked me in tight with a super soft blanket of his. I rubbed my head into the blanket like a child. "I'm so sorry for earlier, Daryl…" I half sobbed. He looked over to me. "It's okay. …. How old are you?" he said, in his rusty low voice. "Seventeen…" "Where's your parents?" "Prolly dead…" I sobbed.  
"Get some sleep now, Belle." I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. He sat at my feet all night long, not getting a blinks worth of sleep.

The next morning I woke up, Daryl was gone. I got up, and walked outside to find the men burnin' the walkers, and buryin' our dead. Andrea was hoverin' over Amy's dead body. Soon as Daryl seen me, he nodded to me. I went over to him. "Ya sleep okay?" he asked.  
I nodded. "You should've woken me." "Nah, you needed it."

He then left me standin' and continued what he was doing. Dale, Shane and Lori were talkin' about how Andrea wouldn't leave us take care of Amy's body. Rick came over. "She still won't move?" he asked.  
"Won't even talk to us." Lori replied. "Been there all night. What do we do?" "We can't just take it lightly. We need to deal with it." Shane commented. "Same as the others."  
Rick nodded. "I'll her how it is. Bellefaire?"  
I looked up. "Yea?"  
"Mind bein' my backup?" "Sure."

We walked over to Andrea. "Andrea-" Rick started but Andrea pulled her gun out at held him at gun point. "I know how the saftey works." I gasped. "Woah woah woah! Andrea? Sweetie? You don't want to do this okay?" "Alright...Okay...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" Rick whispered, and backed away. "Bellefaire, let's go, it's okay."

We backed up and went back to Shane. Daryl came over to see what happened. "Ya'll can't be serious." he said. "About that girl hamsterin' us?" I looked to him. "What do you mean?" "That dead girls a time bomb!" "What do you suggest?" Rick asked. Daryl looked at Rick like he was stupid. "Take the shot. Clean, in the brain, from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance!" "NO. God's sakes, let her be." Lori chimed in. Sometimes' that woman pissed me off. Daryl was right to me. It needed to be taken care of. Nobody came up with anything else, and that pissed Daryl off. He walked off and went back to helpin' Morales.

I followed him. Jim was just standin' there, lookin' off in the distance. "Let's go Jimbo, we got some work to do." Daryl said, walkin' past him. Morales was havin' trouble carryin' one of the dead bodies, so Daryl helped him. But they were carryin' him to the burn pile. I looked to Glenn. Glenn started walkin' to them. "Hey, w-w-what are you guys doin? This is for geeks! Our people go over there!"

"He's infected man." Daryl said. "Our people go in that row over there." Glenn said finally, tearing up. "WE DON'T BURN THEM! … We bury them. Understand? People go in the row over there." Glenn said. I walked over to him and patted his chest. "Okay, sweetie, it's okay." I whispered. Daryl didn't like that. He and Morales grabbed the dead body and drug it back to the row.

"Reap what'chu sow!" He hollered.  
"Y'know what, shut up man!" Morales said to him. "Ya'll left my brother for DEAD! YOU HAD THIS COMIN'!" he shouted. I walked after him. "Daryl wait!" I pleaded.

"Oh go to hell, Bellefaire!" he shouted. That stopped me in my tracks. I was already a broken girl… And I thought he cared for me. Truth was I was in love with Daryl Dixon, I was since I first laid eyes on'm. My heart crushed, but then I lit up. "After you, asswipe!" I called, tears about to form. He turned around and stomped right back into my face. "Y'know what, why don'chu just go sleep in Asian boy's tent tonight, huh!? Since you like HIM so damned much." I rolled my eyes and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Oh, REAL mature, Daryl! I don't LIKE him, Daryl. I just feel motherly to him okay!?" I said, walking away with tears slipping. "Wait." he said, more calmed down, and grabbed my arm. "Let me g-!" I started to say, struggling. "No, Bellefaire, now knock it the hell off!" "What do you WANT!?" I hollered. "I…. I'm sorry...Alright?"

I half chuckled sarcastically. "Your bi-fuckin-polar you know that?" I said, my voice breaking. But then, before he could say somethin' back, we heard Jaqui yell. "A walker got'm! I walker bit'm! I walker bit Jim!" she said, paniced.

We all walked towards him. Daryl walked closer. "Show it to us! Show it to us!"

Jim grabbed a shovel as we all circled him.

"Easy Jim!" Shane hollered. T-Dog grabbed Jim from behind, and Daryl lifted up his shirt… Sure as shit. Jim was bitten on his stomach. I widened my eyes, and tears formed. "Oh, God…"

"I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm okay!" Jim pleased, like a child. Which brang more tears to my eyes.

Daryl and T-Dog backed away from him. "Everybody...We need to handle this calmly. Jim? Sweetie? S'down okay?" I pleaded. Everyone nodded, and Jim sat down. We all huddled. "I say we run a pick axe to his head, and the dead girls, and be done with it." Daryl said first.

I looked at Daryl. "Daryl." I scolded. "That what-chu want?" Shane asked, irriated. "For you?" "Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it!"

"I hate to say it… I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said. "Jim's not a monster, Dale. Or some rabbid dog." Rick commented. "I'm not suggestin-" he tried to defend himself but they all started arguing. "I'm sayin' it's pretty clear." Daryl stated firmly. "Zero tolerance for walkers, or the debate."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick suggested. "I heard the CDC was working on a cure." Shane shook his head. "I heard that too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." "What if the CDC's still up and running?" "Man, that is a stretch right now." "Why? If there's any government left or any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs. Wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-" "Okay Rick, I know you want those things, I do too, okay? Now IF they exist, their at the army base, Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles the oppistite direction…" Lori said.

"That is right. It's away from the hotzone. Now listen to me, if that place is operational, it'd be heavely armed, we'd be safe there." Shane defended. "The military got run over man, we all seen it The CDC's our best choice and Jim's only chance!" Rick argued. Daryl looked back at Jim then back at Rick. "You go lookin' for aspirin. Do what'chu need to do. Somebody needs' some BALLS TO TAKE OF THIS DAMN PROBLEM!" he screamed, runnin' over to Jim with his axe, almost killing him. Rick pulled his gun out at him. "HEY HEY HEY!" he yelled.

"Daryl!" I yelled, runnin' after him. I grabbed his chest and pushed him back. "That is enough!" I hollered at him with tears in my eyes. He looked deep into them.

Rick held him at gunpoint. "We don't. Kill. The living." Daryl eased up and looked over to Rick. "That's funny. Espeically for a man that just put a gun to my head."

"We might agree on some things man, but not on this." Shane started. "You put it down. Go on."

Daryl slammed it down and took off. "Daryl, wait!" I hollered.

"Go away!" he told me, acting like a child. I rolled my eyes. "Darylllll…." I cooed, putting my hands on my hips waiting for him to turn around.

He turned around, as I suspected. "What." I smiled and walked towards him. "Hey… I know your tryin' to protect the group okay? But killin' Jim ain't the answer. We let him decide his final moments okay?" He nodded and we walked back to the camp. He continued putting bodies down. He was about to do Eds, but Carol came up. "I'll do it...He's my husband…" she said.

Daryl gave her an apologetic look, and handed it over to her. She looked at the dead body a moment and then started to cry. But she did it, she put him down. But then she kept doing it over and over again, crying. Daryl looked at me with a "what should we do" face, feeling sorry for her. I walked behind her and stopped her before she could do it again, hugging her. "Enough, Carol. It's okay." I soothed. She stopped and cried for moment. "Thank you…" she whispered to me. I nodded, and she walked off. "Poor woman…" I commented. Daryl nodded. "Yeah…"

Just then, I heard Daryl murmur "Jesus…" I looked and saw what everyone was staring at. Amy had turned, and Andrea was talking to her. She then shot her. We left her alone. Daryl grabbed another truck load of our dead, and brought them over to the grave site. "I'll still think it's a mistake, not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right Burn'm all? Ain't that the idea?" he said to Rick and Shane, who were buring them.

"At first." Rick replied.  
"A child gets all emotional? Dosen't know how to deal, we just follow along?" he said. I looked at him in shock. Shane, and everybody looked at him in disgust.

"People needs to know the hell's in charge here. That's what rules are." He continued. "Daryl there are no rules." Rick stated. Lori chimed in. "Well that's a problem. We haven't had a minute to hold on to our old selves. We need time to mourn, and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do." she said, walking off.

I looked to Daryl who looked at me with a sorry look. "I didn't me-" he started, but I stopped him. "Save it, Daryl. I guess I'm just a child that get's all emotional and dudn't know how to deal too, right? I mean hell, ya didn't have a problem carin' for me?! Why can't ya care for Andrea too!?" I said, walking off.

He followed me. "Bellefaire hold up. Okay I'm…" I turned around. "Sorry?" "Yeah." "Do you realize how many times we've said that to eachother today?" "I know." "Daryl… What are we doing here?" I asked seriously. He shook his head. "I'm trying to figure that out." Before he could say another word, Shane called him. "Daryl! Need your help over here!" "Be right there!" he called back. He looked at me for another moment before heading off.

We were all gathered around the unlit campfire, waiting for a call on whether or not we were going to the CDC or not. Shane and Rick and Dale came back. "Look ya'll, I've been thinkin' about Ricks plan. Now there are no uh, no gurantees either way, I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instinct. I say the most important thing here, is we need, to stay together. Those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

I looked over to Daryl to see if he agreed. He was looking at me already. He nodded, I nodded back. We headed back to our tent together to get to sleep. "Daryl? Do you want me to watch-" I started, but he interupted me. "No, Belle. Go to sleep." he said. "But Daryl, you've haven't-" "No, I said. Now go to sleep." he said firmly. I swallowed another hard lump in my throat and layed down. I couldn't stand it when he yelled at me. I heared him sigh heavly and he sat by my feet.

The next morning we all woke up early. "Listen up! Those of you that recieve these, we'll be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down okay?" Shane started. "Now you got a problem, don't gotta CB, can't get a signal, anything at all, your gonna hit chur' horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Morales stepped up. "Were uh…. Were not going." Morales' wife spoke up. "We have family in Birmingham. We wanna be with our people." "Your on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane warned.  
"We'll take the chance." Morales confirmed. "I gotta do what's best for my family." "You sure?" Rick asked. "We talked about it. Were sure." He confirmed again. "Alright. Shane." "Yeah." Rick and Shane gave Morales one gun and half a box of ammo. "Box is half full." Shane informed.

Daryl shook his head. I smacked his arm. "Stop." I whispered firmly.

"Thank you all for everything." Morales' wife said. Lori hugged her, and kissed the kids' heads. Shane shook Morales' hand. "Good luck man." Liza hugged Sophia. "Bye." They both cried. Liza gave Sophia a doll.

"Channel 40, if ya change your minds." Rick stated.

They left. Shane looked to Rick. "What makes ya think our odds are any better?... C'mon. Lets go! Let's move out!" Shane hurried us.

I left a note on Glenns sweet car for Morgan in case he came here, telling him it was safe here. Dale, Andrea, Jim, Jaqui, T-Dog and Glenn took the RV. Rick, Lori, Carol and Sophia took the car. "Hey Bellefaire!" I heard Daryl call me. I turned around. "Ever ride in a beat up chevy!?" he hollered, smiling. I grinned, and hollered back. "That's my favourite truck!" He grinned even wider. "Hop in." I hopped in the passenger seat and we took off. Just then, Dale's RV broke down. "I told you we'd never make it on that hose." He said to Rick.  
"Can'tchu rig it?" "That's all i've been doing so far! It's more duct tape than hose, and I'm out of duct tape." "I see somethin' up ahead." Shane commented. "Gas station if were lucky." Just then Jaqui came runnin' out the RV. "Ya'll! Jim…. It's bad…. I don't think he can take it anymore." "Hey Rick ya wanna hold down the fort?" Shane asked. "I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back." "Yeah, I'll come along too, I'll back ya up." T-dog said. "Ya'll keep your eyes open now, we'll be right back." Shane commented before leaving.

Rick went inside to see how Jim was doing. About ten minutes later, he told us that Jim wanted us leave him here. "It's what he says he wants." "And he's with it?" Carol asked. "He seems to be… I would say yes." "Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down… You misunderstood." Dale commented. "I would never. Go along with cordially killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim, what he would want. And I think we have an answer…"

"We just leave him here?" Shane asked. "We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." I hugged Shanes shoulder. Daryl grimaced.

"It's not your call." Lori stated. "either one of you."

Shane and Rick helped carry Jim out, and sit him by a tree. We all gathered around him. Jim looked up. "hey… Another damn tree." he smiled at Shane and me. I laughed with tears. "Hey Jim?" Shane asked. "Man, you know it dudn't have to be this... " "I know… It's good… Breeze feels nice... " Shane put his head down. "Okay… Alright…" Jaqui got on her knees and kissed Jim's cheek. "Just close your eyes sweetie. Don't fight."

Rick walked up to him. "Jim? Do you want this?" He asked, showing him a gun. "No… You'll need it. I'm okay… Okay…" Rick walked away, crying.

"Thank for uh… For fightin' for us." Dale commented. "Okay…" Daryl and I were the last to stand by him. Jim smiled at me, and then smiled at Daryl and said. "Daryl… Don't let her get away." Daryl nodded his head and walked away. It was then I knew that the old Daryl was gone for good.

About two and a half hours later we reached the CDC. We all got out the vehicles… The place looked dead. There were bodies everywhere. Daryl grabbed my arm tightly and kept me close behind him as we walked up the doors. Rick tried to open the door. "Nothing?" Shane asked. It was locked. Shane knocked on the doors. "There's nobody here." T-dog commented.

"Then why are these shards down?" Rick asked. Daryl pushed me behind him. "WALKERS!" he hollered, and shot it in the head. "THIS WAS THE WRONG DAMN CALL!" Daryl yelled. "SHUT UP! YOU HERE ME SHUT UP!" Shane said, shoving him. "Hey!" I hollered.

"Rick this is a dead end." Shane said. "Where are we gonna go?" Carol cried.  
"Do you hear me?" Shane asked again. "She's right, we can't even see after dark!" Lori said. "Fort Benning, Rick. Still an option." Shane commented. "On what? No food, no fuel, it's a hundred miles!" Andrea complained. "Forget Fort Benning we need answers tonight, now!" Lori demanded. "We'll think of something!" Rick shouted hopelessly.  
Everyone started shouting and complaining. My head started spinning. I felt the anxiety start to crawl up my chest.

"The camera! It moved!" Rick hollered.  
"You imagined it." Dale commented.  
"It moved… It moved... " "Rick man, it's an automated device man it's designed to do that man okay? It's just winding down okay? Now come on!" Shane pleaded.

Rick stuggled and slammed on the door. "I know your in there!" "RICK THERE'S NOBODY HERE!" Lori screamed. "I KNOW you can hear me! Please, were desperate! Please help us! We have women, and children! No food, hardly any gas left. We have no where else to go! PLEASE!" He screamed at the camera.

Shane and Lori grabbed Rick and drug him back as he struggled. Daryl looked at me and tried to get me to move as walkers were closing in on us. "Bellefaire? Bellefaire? Shit! Come on Belle!" he pleaded, noticing another attack was coming. He picked me and started carrying me. Just as we were about ready to walk away, a bright ass light appeared. The door had opened. Someone was here. 


	6. Season One: Episode: Six

Hi everyone! Sorry for such the delay in updates! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Mine was hectic, hence the delay! Here's a spicy chapter for ya, and please review!

Daryl grabbed me and pulled me into the shelter. Everyone had their guns up. "Hello?" Rick called. It was dark in here.

"Hello!" he called again. "Close those doors, watch for walkers." Dale informed. "Hello!" Rick called one more time. Just then, we heard a gun load. We all turned to see some weird looking man standing with a gun, pointing at us. My eyes widened and I gasped. I went to step back but lost my balance and fell. Daryl caught me before I hit the ground and he held me.

"ANYBODY INFECTED!?" the man screamed. "One of our group was." Rick answered. "He didn't make it." The man started walking towards us. Daryls grip tightened. "Why are you here, what do you want?" the man asked.

"A chance." Rick begged nervously. "That's askin' an awful lot these days." The man joked. "I know." The man looked at all of our scared faces. Lori held on to Carl, Carol held on to Sophia, Daryl held on to me… "You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." he said sternly. Rick nodded his head. "We can do that." The man put his gun down. "If you got stuff to bring in do it now, once this door closes it stays closed."

Daryl told me to stay put, that he would bring my things. I nodded and watched them. Andrea looked at me in disgust and then to Daryl. "You know, she's not the only one scared here okay? She should be helping instead of being puppy guarded." I raised my eyebrows but couldn't speak. Daryl got in her face. "She's just a girl, like your sister was." Andrea slapped him. "You asshole." "Stupid bitch!" Daryl mumbled.  
My eyes widened. Rick and Shane tore Andrea out of Daryls face and shoved her away. The guy looked at Rick. "Your people better not be a problem."

Rick looked at us. "They won't. Rick Grimes." "Doctor Edwin Jenner." Daryl looked at Jenner. "Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" Regarding his gun.

"There were plenty left lyin' around, I familiarized myself...Do hicks always carry crossbows?" he said back, smiling. Everyone laughed except me and Daryl.

Jenner looked at us. "You all look harmless enough. Except you." he said jokingly to Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl smiled. Jenner took us down an elevator to the basement where there were rooms and hallways like an old hotel. "Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"You claustrophobic?" "A little." she admitted. "Try not to think about it." he suggested.

"Vi! Bring up the lights in the big room!" Jenner hollered to no one. Then the lights turned on. Then we saw a bunch of machines and futuristic things. "Welcome to cell five." "Where is everybody?" Rick asked. "The other doctors, the staff."

"I'm it… It's just me in here." Lori didn't believe him, I don't think none of us did. "What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?"

"Vi! Say hello to our guests!" Jenner hollered, again to no one. "Tell them, welcome." "Hello guests. Welcome." said an automated speaker. "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." he said. After a few minutes, he started to take blood. He started with Andrea. "What's the point? If we were infected we would all be running a fever."

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me, at least, be thorough." He took the needle out. "All done." She got up and stumbled. Jaqui stood up to her aide. "Woah woah woah." "You okay?" Jenner asked. "She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jaqui explained.

Jenner looked at us in sorrow then told me I was next. I got up slowly and walked towards him. "I don't bite." he said smiling. I half smiled. "I worked at a hospital before...this. I couldn't ever warm up to needles." I admitted and sat down. Everyone chuckled. "Just a pinch." he added before sticking me. I seen Daryl tense up. "All done." Jenner said. I got up and started walking back towards Daryl but felt dizzy and fainted.

Everything was black, dark, and blurry when I started hearin' things again. "What's her name?" I heard Jenner ask. "Bellefaire." Daryl mumbled. "Bellefaire? Bellefaire can you hear me yet?" Jenner cooed. I snapped out of it and replied, "Hmm?" "There she is." Jenner said smiling. Daryl immedietly came to my side when he heard me up.

"How long was I out?" I croaked. "Approximately seven minutes, to be exact." Jenner joked. "I induced you with your Lexapro while you were out. You should feel better soon." I widened my eyes and jumped up. "Why did you do that!? I'm down to three pills now! I'm trying to save them!" I hollered. Jenner didn't speak. Shane came up to me. "We'll get'chu more, Belle."

"Is anyone hungry?" Jenner asked. We all looked at him with wide eyes and growling stomachs. Jenner prepared a bunch of different foods, and wine. Everyone including me, got shit faced.  
We all laughed, and carried on.

"How about some children have a little bit of wine with his dinner?" Dale laughed. "It's okay in France." "Well, when Carl i-is in Italy or France he can have some then." Lori said smiling. "What's it gon' hurt, c'mon!" Rick laughed. "C'mon!"

Lori looked at him like he was nuts and laughed. She shrugged her shoulders and then poured a little in Carls glass. We all laughed. Daryl was drinkin' down a beer. He looked at me with an odd stare. I looked at him. The wine made me feel this...Weird feeling.

"Here you are young lad." Dale said, giving Carl a bit of wine. Carl took a sip and quickly put it down. "Ewwwww!" Carl said. Everyone laughed hysterically. "That's my boy, that's my boy." Lori said, patting his head, grabbing his wine and pouring the rest in her own glass. "Yuck! It tastes nasty." Carl commented.

"Yeah it will. Stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane joked. "Not you Glenn!" Daryl joked. "What?" Glenn laughed. "Your drinkin' little man, I wanna see how red your face can get." he said, smirking. That smirk turned me on. But I laughed.

Rick stood up from the table with his glass. "Seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." T-dog grabbed his glass. "He is moreeeee than just our host." "Yeah!" Dale commented. Daryl grabbed a bottle of wine and shook it in the air. "Boo-yaw!" I laughed and he smiled at that.

"Thank you." Rick said sincerely to Jenner who was just sitting there, bumming. "So when you gon' tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane commented. "All the uh… Other doctors. I'm just tryin' to figure out what happened. Where are they?"

"Were celebratin', Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick said, sternly. "Woah, wait a second. That's why were here. Right? This was your move, were supposed ta… find all the answers… instead we uh… We found him. Found one man. Why." Shane said, snickering towards Jenner.

'Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just… Left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner explained. "Every last one?" Shane asked, not believing.

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They...Opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time…" Jenner explained further, looking down. We all tensed up.

Andrea looked to Jenner. "You didn't leave. Why?" "I just kept working. Hoping to do some good." "Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn said to Shane who rolled his eyes.

After eating, Jenner took us back to the hotel looking part of the center. "Most of the facilities powered down. Including housing, so you'll have to make due here. Couches are comfortable. But there are cots in storage if you'd like. There's a rec' room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just… Don't plug in any of the video games okay?" Jenner spoke.

Carl and Sophia nodded. "Everything causes power. Same applies. If you shower, go easy on the hot water." He said, finally, walking away. We all widened our eyes and looked at eachother. "Hot water?" Glenn asked, smiling. "That's what the man said." T-dog said, visicousley smiling.

We all smiled and booked to our own rooms. Lori, Carl and Rick of course took a cot, Sophia and Carol took one, T-Dog and Jaqui took one, Andrea took her own, Glenn and Shane took one, Dale took one. Daryl came over to me. "Share one?" he mumbled in his low husky voice. I nodded. We took one of the bigger rooms. There was a big cot, a shower and bathroom.

As Daryl showered, I took a walk down the hall to go to the rec room. I seen Shane come out of there and walk to his room in a panic. I peaked my head in the rec room and found Lori crying. I went after Shane. Right as I was about to reach him, I hollered. "What did you do, Shane! What did you d-" I tried, but Shane's lips crushed into mine as soon as he turned around. I've been kissed before, only by Alex. And he never was passionate. This wasn't passionate either. This was hatred, this was fire. I tried not kiss back.

He slammed me against the wall and started going up my thighs. I closed my thighs and broke the kiss. "Shane, stop." I said. But he smack my hand out of the way and he pushed me into the room, closing and locking the door. I looked around for Glenn, but he wasn't here. My heart pounded. I knew what was coming.

"Shane your drunk, plea-!" I started to say as Shane started coming towards me, but his lips crashed on mine again and he made me fall to the ground. He ripped my clothes off, even though I tried to struggle. Now I know why Lori was crying. He must have wanted her, but she didn't let him. "Sh sh sh!" Shane hushed me, putting his hand over my mouth. He Took off his shirt, and unbuckled his pants. He did have a rather nice body. "I know this has to happen, you want me, Bellefaire, don'tchu say you don't."

He did what he had to do to me. He wasn't loving, he wasn't gentle. He got up off me and layed on the couch. I went to the batheroom and cleaned myself up. I walked out. He was asleep, or pretending to be. I wrapped a sheet around me, since my clothes were torn and I ran to the rec room. I went in there and Lori was still there. She gasped when she saw me. "Daryl?" she asked, assuming Daryl did this to me. I shook my head. "Sh-Sh-Shane…" I managed to choke out threw tears, I shook. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, honey, I'm so, so sorry." "Oh, God, Lori…" I cried. "What'm I gon' do!" She looked at me. "Where's your clothes?" "H-He torn them…" She nodded. "I'll grab you a pair of my jeans and a tank top. That's my only other set of clothes." I nodded and cried. "Stay here." She said, walking out to get her clothes. About two minutes later she came back, and helped me change.

"Now that your calmed down, tell me what happened. Was this consented?" she asked. I sniffed. "I just left him...I told him no at first… But…" I tried, but I cried.  
She nodded. "That son of-" she started but Shane walked in. "Bellefaire...I was looking for y-" he started but Lori slammed on his chest. 'What the hell were you thinking!" she yelled.

"That is none of your buissness." He said calmly. "She is JUST a girl!" she said back. "Leave it alone, Lori." he warned. She looked at me and grabbed me. "C'mon honey." She walked me back to my room. "Lori? Please don't tell anyone about this…" I sniffed.

She just looked at me. "Rick'll take care of-" "No, no… Please. Shanes stressed and drunk. Those two don't mix well with his kind." She nodded. Daryl opened the door to see who was talking. "Daryl? Will you watch over her? She's not feeling well." Lori asked.

"Wine get to ya?" Daryl asked, smirking. I didn't laugh, and he caught on something was wrong. I got into bed and cried. He got in beside me and put his arm around me. I eventually fell asleep. I never felt so safe.

The next morning, Daryl walked down to the break room with me for breakfast. T-dog made scrambled eggs and bacon. We all sat down. I smiled. "I love breakfast food." I commented. Daryl smirked.

Dary poured me orange juice. I sipped on it. Rick came in. "Morning." he said. Carl looked at him. "Are you hung over? Mom said you'd be." Rick grinned. "Mom, is right." Carl and Lori laughed. "Let's not make that into a habit." Lori said, grinning.

"Eggs? Powdered, but, I do'm gooood." T-dog said, putting some on my plate. "Ugggggggh." Glenn moaned. Everyone laughed at him, espeically Daryl. "Betcha can't tell! Protein. Helps. The hangover." T-dog said to Glenn. Rick picked up a bottle of apirin. "Where'd all this come from?" "Jenner." Lori said. "Could you help me please?" Rick said handing it over. Lori nodded, smiling. "He thought we could use it. Some of us at least." "Thank you." "Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn moaned.

"Hey." Shane greeted, coming in. Me and Lori tensed and looked at eachother. Daryl noticed the tension and gave me a weird look. "Hey." Rick greeted back. "Feel as bad as I do?" "Worse." Shane said, sarcastically.

"The hell happened to you? Your neck." T-dog asked Shane, as he seen a weird scratch on him. "Must'a done it in my sleep." "Never seen you do that before?" Rick questioned.  
"Me neither. Not like me at all." He said, looking at Lori.

Just then, Jenner came in. "Mornin' ya'll." "Hey doc." we all greeted. Dale looked at Jenner. "Doc, I don't mean to slam ya with questions first thing…" "But you will anyway." Jenner commented.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea sassed. "I think this can be discussed after we eat." I spoke up. Andrea glared. We finished eating, and Jenner took us back to the center. "Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner said to Vi. Then the computer screen on the wall lit up and played. "Playback of TS-19." Vi restated.

"Few people ever got a chance to actually see this. Very few." Jenner stated.  
"Is that a brain?" Carl asked, as we seen a picture of one. "An extraordinary one. Not that it matters anymore. Take us into the IV." Daryl and I walked closer. "Enhanced internal view." Vi said. "What're those lights?" Shane asked, as the brain lighted up. "It's the persons life. Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere, in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light...Is you. The thing that makes you, unique, and human." Jenner replied.

Daryl look freaked out. "You don't make sense? Ever?" I half smiled and rubbed his arm. "Those are synapsis, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks, from the moment of birth, to the moment of death." Jenner explained.

"Death…?" Rick commented. "That's what this is? A visual?" he asked.  
"Yes." Jenner agreed. "Or ra-rather the playback, of vidual." Andrea stepped forward. "This person died? Who?"

"Test subject nineteen. Someone who was biten, and infected. And volunteer to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event." Jenner commanded. "Scanning to first event."

The lights in the brain dimmed. "What is that?" Glenn asked. "It invaded the brain like menigitis." Jenner answered. "The adrenal veins hemmorage. The brain goes into shut down, then the major organs. Then death…. Everything you ever were, or ever will be… Gone."

Andrea looked down, and left a tear slip. Sophia looked over to Carol. "Is that what happened to Jim?" "Yes…" Carol nodded. Jenner looked at us as to why Andrea was crying.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her, sister." Lori explained. "I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is." Jenner comforted. "Scan to the second event!" "Scanning to second event."

"The resurrection timing is very wild, we… Have report of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours… In the case of this patient it was two hours… One minutes….Seven seconds…."

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked, as red lights appeared. "No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up, and moving." "But their not alive." Rick asked. "You tell me." Rick shook his head. "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." "Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, this cortex, the human part, that part dosen't come back. The YOU part. Just a shell, driven by a mindless instinct."

"God, what was that!?" Carol asked, as a strike went through the brain. "He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea said softly. "Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." Jenner commanded.

"Powering down main screen and work stations." I looked to Daryl as a chill ran down my spine. He looked at me the same way. "You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea assumed. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal…" "Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked. "There's that." Jenner commented.

"Somebody. Must know something. Somebody, somewhere." Andrea said.  
"There are others right? Other facilities?" Carol asked. "There maybe some….People like me." Jenner said.  
"But'chu don't know?" Rick asked. "How can you NOT know?" "Everything went down. Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So, it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere." Andrea asked. "Nothing. That's what your really saying, right?" He didn't answer. We all looked to eachother. Tears formed in my eyes. Daryl put his hand on my back. "Jesus." Jacqui whispered.

"Man I'm gon' get shitfaced drunk...Again." Daryl commented. "Doctor Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you. And I hate ask one more question," said Dale, "but...That clock. It's counting down. What happens at zero?" "The….Basement generators. They run out of fuel." Jenner commented and walked away.

"And then?" Rick asked. But he didn't answer. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" He asked.  
"When the power runs out, facility wide decantamination will occur."  
We all looked at eachother. "Lets go!" Shane yelled.

"Go back to your room, I'll be back." Daryl told me. I nodded. Us women and children went back to our rooms while the men went downstairs to look at the generators. I paced back and forth. After twenty minutes, Daryl came back. "I'm gettin' drunk." he said, grabbing a bottle of wine. "Did ya find anythin'?" I asked. "Nothing." Another ten minutes goes by and the lights and air condioning went out. I walked out of my room, so did the others. "Whys the lights and air off in our rooms?" Carol asked as we saw Jenner coming down the hall.

"What's goin' on? Why's everything off?" Daryl asked, already drunk. Jenner grabbed the bottle out of Daryls hand. "Energy is being prioritzed." "Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked. "It's not up to me, it's Vi shuttin' itself down."  
I looked to Daryl, panicing.

We started following Jenner. "Aye! Aye! What the hells that mean!?" Daryl shouted. "Hey man, I'm talkin' to you! What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a bulding do anythin'?" "You'd be surprised." Lori ran out. "Rick?!" Rick went up to Jenner. "Jenner, what's happening?"

"The systems dropping all the non-essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. I suppose we just reached the last half hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner explained, taking a swig of wine, then giving it to Daryl who grabbed it. "It was the French."

"What?" Andrea asked. "They were the last ones to hold out, as far as I know." He continued. "While our people were bolting out the doors and commiting suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happend?" Jacqui asked. "Same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of world runs on fossil fuel, I mean, how stupid is that?"  
Shane went to go after Jenner but Rick grabbed him. "To hell with this Shane, I don't even care! Lori, grab our things, everybody, we need to get of here NOW!" Rick screamed.

I jumped and went to run. "Okay!" Jaqui said to herself. Just then, a loud obnoxious alarm went off. "What's that?"! Shane asked. "What's that?" Carl asked too.

"Thirty minutes until decantamination." Vi said. "Everybody heard Rick, get your stuff and move now!" Shane hollered.  
As we were all about to run for the door, Jenner closed it, and it locked. "Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked. "He just locked us in!" "Carl!" Lori hollered. "MOM!" Carl screamed. My head started to spin again, Daryl noticed and that pissed him off. He grabbed his pistol and went to shoot Jenner in the head. "You son of a bitch!"

"Shane!" Rick hollered. "No no no no!" Shane hollered, as him and Glenn pulled him away from Jenner. My heart pounded. "Hey Jenner, open that door now." Rick commanded. "There's no point! Everything top side is locked down, the emergancy exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn thing!" Daryl screamed. "That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you! Once that front door closed, there wouldn't again, you heard me say that! It's better this way." Jenner defended. "What is?" Rick asked. "What happens in twenty eight minutes?" No answer. Rick looked to Shane. Shane beat the computer. "WHAT HAPPENS!" "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS!? We protected the public from VERY NASTY STUFF! Weaponised, SMALL POX! ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD WIPE OUT HALF THE COUNTRY! STUFF YOU DON'T GETTING OUT! EVER!" He screamed.

I jumped and started to whimper. Jenner sat down. "In the event of power failure or terrorist attack, for example, HIT'S are deployed to invent any organisims from getting out."

"HIT'S?" Rick asked. "Vi, define." "HIT'S will produce a wave of explosian to the air greater than any other explosive except nuclear." Carol cried into her daughter. I cried. "It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, greif, regret...Everything." Jenner said.

Daryl threw the bottle of wine at the door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" "Out of my way!" Shane said, running to the door, and smashing it with an axe. But it did nothing. "You should've left well enough alone it would have been so much easier." Jenner said. "Easier for whom?!" Lori said. "All of you. You know what's out there. A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. Your sister. What was her name?" Jenner asked Andrea.  
"Amy." "Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife?" he asked Rick.

"I don't. Want. THIS." Rick stated firmly. Shame came up breathlessly. "I can't make a dent." "Those doors a designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner commented. "WELL YOUR HEAD AIN'T!" Daryl screamed and went to hit Jenner.

"WHOAH WHOAH, DARYL, DARYL!" Rick screamed, holding him back. "Back off!" T-dog pushed him away. "You DO want this. Last night, you said, you knew it was matter of time before everyone you loved was dead." Jenner revealed. We all looked at Rick.

"What, you really said that? After all we've been through?" Shane said, disgusted. "I had to keep hope alive, didn't I!" Rick defended. "There IS no hope. There never was." Jenner said.  
"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but SOMEBODY, SOMEWHERE!" Rick hollered.

"What part of everything's gone do you not understand?" Andrea said. I continued to cry in my knees, loudly. "Listen to your friend, she gets it." Jenner commented. "This is what takes us down. This is our extintion event."

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here!" Carol said through her tears. "One tiny moment, a milisecond, no pain." Jenner comforted. "My daughter dosen't deserve to die like this!" she cried. "Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate? To just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane loaded his shot gun. "SHANE! NO!" Rick screamed. "Outa my way Rick! Open that door." Shane said, putting the gun in Jenners face. "Or I'll blow your head off do you hear me!?"

Rick walked beside him. "Brother… Brother, this is not the way you do this, we'll never get out of here!" "Shane, you listen to him!" Lori pleaded. "If he dies, we all die!" Rick stated. Shane screamed and shot a computer. "SHANE!" Lori yelled.

Shane continued to shoot computers, screaming. Rick grabbed gun from him and punched him. "Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah man, guess we all are." Shane said sarcastically. I cried even harder.

"I think your lying." Rick said to Jenner. "What?" "Your lying. About no hope. If that were true ya would'a bolted with the rest. Taken the easy way out, you didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" 'It dosen't matter." "It DOES matter. It always matters. You stayed, when others ran, WHY?"

"Not. Because. I wanted to. I made a promise to her. My wife." "Test subject nineteen was your wife." Lori asked. "She begged me to keep going as long as I could I… How could I say no…" Daryl kept hitting the door with an axe.

"She was dying. It shoulda' been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody, SHE, was a loss to the world! She ran this place, hell I just worked here! In our field, she was an Eienstein! Me? I'm just….Edwin could've done something about this. Not me." Jenner explained.

"Your wife. Didn't have a choice. You do. That's all we want. A choice. A chance." Rick begged. "Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori cried.

Jenner thought and thought. I looked up finally, my face completely soaked with tears. "I told ya, top side is locked, I can't open those." he said, finally giving in.

It opened. "C'MON!" Daryl screamed, throwing the axe and grabbing me. "C'MON! LET'S GO!" Daryl and Glenn shouted to the rest. "HEY! WE GOT FOUR MINUTES LEFT COME ON!" Glenn screamed. "Let's go Jacqui." T-Dog hurried. "No, I'm stayin! I'm stayin' sweetie." Jacqui said, crying. "But that's insane!" T-dog insisted. "No, it's completely sane! For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue. And no point. Not if you wanna get out. Just get out, get out!" she cried.

We all looked back at Dale and Andrea. "I'm staying too." She said. "Andrea no!" Dale hollered. Then looked at us. "J-Just go, go!" He yelled. "C'mon Bellefaire!" Daryl said, grabbing my arm and running. We ran up the stairs and towards the doors. "GET THEM DOORS OPEN!" Shane screamed. We all tried to get them to open. T-dog tried breaking the glass with a chair. "Dog, get down get down!" Shane hollered and shooting the glass. But it was no use.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked. "Rick! I have somethin' that might help." Carol said, digging in her purse. "Carol, I don't a nail file's gon' do it." Shane said. "The first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." she said, showing him the grenade. He took it. "Get down Belle!" Daryl said, hovering over me. "OH SHIT!" Rick screamed as he blew up the glass. It broke. "Les' go!" Daryl said, grabbing me. We ran out, as walkers started coming after us. I screamed as one grabbed me by my shirt. Daryl punched it and grabbed me again. We all got in our vehicles when we saw Andrea and Dale come out. Only ten seconds to go… "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Lori screamed out the window. Daryl hovered over me in the truck. Then it happened.

Everything blew up. It was the loudest thing I've ever heard. I screamed. Daryl hugged me tightly. 


	7. Season Two: Episode: One

Hi everyone, please review! Do it to keep Bellefaire going! ;D And okay, I guess I know that Daryl's character is a little bit older than he is in this show than I put him here. Daryl's character in the show is probably in his early forties. Daryl in my fanfic is going to be 28, so he's not drastically older than Bellefaire, who is only 19. (I think I put her as 17 in the begining, but I'm aging her.

The truck had zero gas so we had to leave it. Daryl grabbed his motorcycle and asked me to ride on the back. I thought, why not. We drove in the direction of Fort Benning. Daryl was quiet most of the drive there. Course, how can you talk when your on a motorcycle without screaming right?

Just then, we had to slow up. The highway was all backed up. We circled around and came back to Dale and his RV. "See a way through?!" Dale hollered. Daryl looked at me and then to Dale and nodded his head to follow him. We got through alittle bit, but then Dales belt in his RV gave in, again. We got off the bike and headed towards the RV to see what was up. "Just a matter of being in the middle of no where with-" Dale started, but looked at Daryl who was ramaging through a car.

"Okay, that was dumb." Dale commented. I giggled. "Can find a radiater hose here!" Shane exclaimed. "There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl commented, finding slim jims in a car. He looked at me with them and grinned. I grinned and then he said "Shhh. Our secret." and winked. I giggled.

"We can steal some fuel from these cars for a start." T-dog said. "Maybe some water?" Carol also suggested. "Food?" Glenn suggested.

"This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." Lori chimed in. Daryl and I looked at her. I know she had a point, but we needed to survive. I went up to her. "Lori… I know how you feel about this. But we need to survive." She just looked at me. I half smiled and went back with Daryl.

"Alright here we go." T-dog said, grabbing a gas can. "C'mon ya'll, look around, gather what-cha can." Shane commanded. Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia went together searching through a section of cars. Me and Daryl, and T-dog went off on our own. Rick stayed back keeping watch. Dale and Glenn stayed back and started fixing the RV.

Daryl knocked open a gas switch so that T-dog could syphen out some gas. While they did that, Daryl made it my job it search the car they took gas from. So far, I had found half a bottle of water, some melted candy bars, some TUMS, and a lot of dead people. Me and Daryl walked past Shane who had just opened up a water truck. "Glenn...Were we short on water?" Shane said, opening up a bottle and letting it pour on him. I widened my eyes and looked at Daryl. We smiled and nodded.

Daryl went up ahead, and I stayed back with T-dog. "Holy shit." T-dog said, in horror. I looked up and said, "What?" And looked to where he was looking. A huge herd of walkers were coming our way. I widened my eyes and started to panic. "O-oh my God…." I stuttered. "Just stay down, Bellefaire." he said quietly, but as soon as he was about to crawl under a vehicle, he cut his arm on a sharp peice of metal. Blood squirted everywhere. I gasped. "T-dog!" I grabbed his arm and tried to cover the cut with my hands to stop the bleeding but blood just squirted through my hands. He groaned as quietly as he could in pain. But the walkers were getting closer.

"C'mon!" I said, grabbing him and pulling him with me. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get him away from the walkers. But the more I made him walk, the more the blood gushed out of his arm. He was loosing his consiousnous and the blood was just leading a trail. Just then I felt a hand over my mouth. I left a tiny shreik out but seen it was Daryl. He shushed T-dog and put a dead walker on top of him.

He then grabbed another dead walker and quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the ground, laying the walker on top of us. The body reaked so bad and it made me groan in horror. Daryl put his hand over my mouth and whispered. "Close your eyes, Bellefaire."

Right then, the herd of walkers had done reached us and started walking past. I closed my eyes tightly and thought bout' Daryls warmth as they walked by. After about ten minutes, the walkers had all past. Or so we thought. Daryl had quickly shoved the dead walker off of us and got up. He shoved the dead walker off of T-dog breathlessly and helped him up. T-dog lost a shit ton'a blood. I ain't even know how he's awake right now.

Just then we heard Sophia screaming. I got up and looked to my left. The herd of walkers were about a mile away but they could easily hear Sophia if she screamed any louder. I looked to my right and a saw a walker crawling under a vehicle after Sophia. "Oh my God, Soph-" I went to squeal but I felt a warm bloody hand over my mouth before I could finish. "Rick's got'er, Belle." he soothed as I watched Rick run after Sophia as she headed into the woods.

After Daryl tied T-dogs cut up with a cloth to stop the bleeding, he headed over to the scene. Carol was crying into Lori's arms. "They ran after my daughter!" she cried. Rick came back after an hour without Sophia. "W-where's my daughter!" Carol cried.

"I told her to stay in a cave until I got her. Daryl, Shane, Glenn, Bellefaire? Come along?" Rick asked. We all nodded and went back to where the cave in the creek was. "Your sure this is spot?" Daryl asked, looking for tracks.

"I left her right here. I threw the walkers off in that direction up the creek." Rick explained, worriedly. "Oughta paddle, seems where we landed." Daryl sarcastically noted. "She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her, go that way, and keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick admitted, panicing.

"Stay on the other side, your muckin' up the water!" Daryl scolded Glenn. "You so sure she knows her left from her right?" Shane asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, she understood me fine!" Rick said hopelessly. I patted Rick's chest. "We'll find her, Rick." I soothed.

"She's tired and scared man. She had her close call, two walkers. Gotta wonder how much what you said stuck." Shane said.

"Daryl, look!" I exclaimed, seeing a small childs foot print. "There's a small foot print here." Daryl mumbled. "Nice, Belle." He smiled. I grinned.

"She did like you said, headed back to the highway. We spread out!" Daryl shouted. I stayed with Daryl. "Were gon' find her. She prolly' hindin' in a bush somewhere." Shane said with hope to Rick.

"We were doin' just fine, till right here." Daryl suggested, confused, kneeling to the ground. "What she did was kept goin'. Scurried off that way." He mumbled. "Why would she do that?" Glenn asked. "Maybe she saw somethin'. Spooked'er, made'er run off." Shane suggested .  
"Walker?" Glenn asked worriedly.

Daryl looked at the ground. "I don't see any other foot prints. Just her."

"So what do we do?" Shane asked. "Search sum'more?" "No, it'd be better if you and Glenn headed back to the highway. People are gonna start panicing. Let'm know were on our trail, were doin' everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm." Rick commanded.

"I'll keep'm busy, scavanging cars. Pick up a few other chores. I'll keep'm occupied. Mon', Glenn." Shane assured, walking away with Glenn.

Aftere about an hour, it was almost gone. "Tracks are gone." Rick said, without hope. "Nah, their faint. But they ain't gone. She came through here." Daryl reassured. "How can you tell? I don't see anything. Dirt, grass." Rick explained. "Wanna lesson in trackin' or you wanna find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" Daryl asked. I lightly smacked is' thigh fer bein' sarcastic. He just looked at me.

Another hour went by. We heard a russle in the leaves and Daryl ducked me down. We walked towards the sound. It was a walker walking. Daryl motioned me to stay behind him, and for Rick to call it near us. Rick ran in front of it and whistled. The walker roared, scarily. Fuck, this shit is like a movie… How is this real? I asked myself.

Daryl shot the walker in the brain with his crossbow. It dropped to the ground and we walked over to it. Daryl ripped his arrow back out. "Sophia!" Daryl hollered. Rick got down and started putting gloves on. He opened up the walkers mouth. "What are you lookin' for?" Daryl asked.

"Skin under the fingernails. … It fed recently. There's flesh caught in it's teeth." Rick said. "Oh, God!" I exclaimed. Daryl looked at me and then to Rick. "Yeah, but what kind of flesh?" "Only one way to know for sure." Rick said, disgusted, grabbing his knife.

He ripped open the dead walkers shirt, to see it's bloated stomach. Right when he was about to stab the walker, Daryl stopped him. "Here, I'll do it. How many killin's you skin and gutted anyway? Mine's sharper." Daryl asked, grabbin' his knife. I widened my eyes. "Look away, Belle." Daryl forced.

Just then, he stuck the walker and gutted it open. The stench was awful. After he had gotten to the stomach, he reached his hand in it's guts. "Here comes the bad part." Daryl commented. He pulled out more guts and then felt the stomach. "Yeah, Hoss had a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there. Here's the stuff bag." He said, taking out the stomach.

"I got this." Rick assured. As they took things out the stomach, Daryl found a skull to a woodchuck. "Looks like Hoss had a woodchuck for lunch."

"Least we know." Rick said. "At least we know." Daryl said, unammused.

It was about a half hour until dark, when we decided to head back because Daryl recommended I get rest. As we walked up to Carol, she broke down. "You didn't find her?"

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again first light." Rick soothed, nervously. "You can't leave my daughter out there on her own. To spend the night, alone, in the woods?" Carol fought.

"Out in the darks no good. We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people'd get lost." Daryl tried. "But she's twelve, she can't be out there on her own! You didn't find anything!?" She screamed.

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick helplessly said. "And we tracked her for awhile." Daryl commented.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody, I've asked him to oversee this." Rick assured.

Carol looked at Daryl. "Is that blood?" She asked. "We took down a walker." Rick reassured her. "Walker." She whispered. "Oh my God."

"There's no sign it was anywhere near Sophia." Rick said as Lori hugged her. "How can you know that?" Andrea chimed in.

Rick didn't know how to answer that and looked to Daryl. "We gut the sum'bitch open. Made sure." Daryl admitted.

Carol sat down with Lori. "How could you? Just leave her out there. To begin with. How can you just leave her!? " Carol accused.

"There was two walkers, they were on us… I had to draw'm off, it was her best chance." Rick tried saying. "Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane helped out.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child…. She's just a child…." Carol sobbed.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make." Rick tried to reason with her.

"I'm sure nobody doubt's that." Shane assured Rick.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol cried hard. I went up to her and hugged with Lori. Rick walked away in doubt. "You can't blame him, Carol. He tried relentlessly to find her. We all did. And we WILL find her." I swore, before getting up and walking away with Daryl. Andrea took my spot and comforted Carol.

"Aye, Bellefaire. Wait up." Daryl called after me as I was taking a walk that night. I turned around. "What, Daryl?" I said, half agitated. I was so tired, but couldn't sleep if it killed me. "You need sleep, girl. Don't even test me. Get'chur skinny lil' ass in the RV and rest." he commanded.

I half chuckled. "I wan' wait for Sophia. She'll need someone if she shows up tonight." He shook his head. "She won't be out walkin' in the dark. Guarranteed. Now, c'mon. I'll be right beside you." he comforted. I smiled and we went inside the RV. We rested in the middle of the floor. "How old are you? I whispered.

"Twenty eight." he said, in his low voice. After that, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Rick called role call. "Everybody takes a weapon." Rick commanded.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea chimed in. "What about the guns?"

I rolled my eyes.

"We've been over that. Daryl, Bellefaire, Rick and I are carryin'. We don't need people poppin' off rounds everytime a tree rustles." Shane commented.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea said, sarcastically.

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passin' by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you needa' get over it." Shane said, finally.

"The idea is to take the creek up, bout five miles turn around, come back the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek." Daryl went on, feelin' good to be in charge for once. "It's her only landmark."

"Stay quiet, stay sharp. Keep space between you, but always be in sight on eachother." Rick said lastly.

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane ordered.

"Dale, can you keep on those repairs? We gotta get this RV ready to move." Rick asked.

"I won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back. " Dale replied.

"Keep an eye on Carl while your gone?" Rick asked. "I'll go with you. You need people right? To cover as much ground as possible." Carl suggested.

Rick and I both looked to Lori who was smiling. "It's cool, I can't always be the bad guy." She said.

"Well he has all of you to look after, I'd say he's in good hands." Dale helped. "Okay, okay. But always within our sight no exceptions." Rick said.

Dale winked at Carl before we left. After Andrea and Dale had words about giving her her gun back, we left. We ended seeing a tent.

"She could be in there." Shane said. "Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl said, moving forward.

Daryl went up to the tent and looked around it. Rick told Carol to holler for Sohpia, that if she was in there, her voice she be the first one to be heard.

"Sohpia? Sweetie? Are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia, were all here baby. It's mommy..." Carol cooed.

After no response, Daryl unzipped the tent and went inside. I stiffened and Lori felt that. She put her arm around me with comfort.

Rick and Shane started gagging at the smell of whatever was inside. "Daryl? Daryl?" Carol called.

Finally Daryl came out. "Aint her."

"What's in there?" Andrea asked. "Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. A'nt that what he called it?" Daryl replied sarcastically.

Just then we heard church bells. "What direction?" Shane asked. "That way, I'm pretty sure." Rick anwsered. "Damn it's hard to tell out here." Shane said. "Maybe Sophia's doing it!" Carol said with hope. "Maybe she's calling for others." Glenn added. "Someone could have found her." Andrea said. "She could be ringin' them herself. C'mon!" Rick said finally. We all ran towards the sound.

Finally we found an old white church and a graveyard. This place was familiar… I knew it somehow. "That can't be it. Ain't got no steeple, no bells." Shane said. But Rick ran towards it. "Rick!" he protested. We all ran towards it.

We ran up the stairs and Rick opened the doors. Inside, there was three walkers sitting in the chairs. They got up and started walking towards us. Rick and Daryl and Glenn grabbed their weapons and headed towards them.

Rick killed an old farmer. Shane killed another old man. Daryl clucked at the old woman like a dog and it turned around. I gasped. But I shouldn't have underestimated him because he killed her, no problem.

Rick went outside with stress and screamed "SOPHIA!"

"Hey JC." Daryl said, sarcastically, to a Jesus Christ on a Cross statue. "Taken any requests?"

I looked at him with disgust and just stood there. Tears started to form. I knew this place. I was close to home. I started cryin'. Daryl tilted his head in confusion. Lori came up to me. "Honey…" she cooed.

"I'm close to home." I sobbed. "This was the church I used to come to as a lil' girl."

Daryl put his head down in shame of himself. Lori hugged me.

"I told you this was the wrong church, it ain't got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple." Shane said. But then, we heard a loud bell ringin'. The same bell we heard a mile away or so.

Daryl ran out of the church first, and ran towards the side of church where there was a speaker, ringing. Glenn went up to the electricity box and turned off the sound.

"Time….It's only time…" Daryl said with out his breath.

"I'm gonna go back in fer' a bit." Carol suggested. Carol, Rick and Carl and Lori went in back into the church. I stayed outside with Daryl and the others.

After awhile we all gathered up out side. "Ya'll gotta follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, your in charge of that. Me and Rick, were just gon' hang back. Search this area another hour or so, to be thorough."

"Your splittin' us up. You sure?" Daryl asked. "Yeah, we'll catch up to ya." Shane said.

"I wanna stay too." Carl chimed in. "I'm her friend." "Just be careful okay?" Lori said. "I will." "When did you start growing up?" She said, kissing him on the head.

"I'd like it if Bellefaire stayed too, if you're up for it? Keep Carl company?" Rick asked. I looked to Daryl who grimaced. "I'll be fine, Daryl." I said.

"Here, take this." Rick said. "Remember how to use it?" he said, handing her the gun. "I'm not taking your gun, and letting you unarmed." Lori said.  
"Here, I gotta spare, take it." Daryl said, helping.

She took it, and Andrea sighed. We took off on our own. "Give me a minute?" Rick asked Shane, going into the church. Me, Shane, and Carl sat on the step of Church. Shane and I looked at eachother in awkwardness.

Finally Rick came out. "Get what'chu needed?" Shane asked with sarcasm. "Guess I'll find out." Rick answered without hope.

Shane and Rick walked together, and I took Carl under my wing.

After about a half hour. We heard a rustle in the woods. Rick motioned us to stop.

I grabbed Carl and held him close. We looked, and saw a huge buck. It was the biggest deer I ever saw.

Rick grinned. Shane went to shoot it, but Rick said "Shane…" Carl started walking towards the buck, grinning. Shane grinned. I smiled.

The deer stayed put, watching Carl. Carl was about five feet away from the deer, when POW.

The deer had went down instantly, and so did Carl. "No...No no no, CARL!" Rick screamed, running towards Carls body. I ran to his aide. 


	8. Season Two: Episode: Two

Hi everyone! Please keep reviewing RedMac! :)))

"I'm so sorry! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I heard a familiar voice yelling. I looked up, and chills went down my spine. My blood ran cold. Tears started to form. It was my daddy. He looked at me with the same expression. Shane and Rick's screaming completely blocked out of my head. "Bellefaire?" daddy asked with tears in his eyes.

"DADDY!" I screamed and ran into his arms. I hugged him so tightly. "We need help, NOW!" Shane screamed, tearing me off of him. "I live on a farm, someone there can help your boy, come on!" Daddy said.

Rick picked up Carl's limp body and and started sprinting. My daddy was runnin' as fast as could, but he was a big man. Shane shoved him. "Hey, c'mon move, shithead!"

"Leave'm alone! He's doin' the best he can!" I yelled. Shane just looked at me pissed off.

Rick turned around. "HOW FAR? HOW FAR!?" he screamed. "Not far! That way!" Daddy anwsered through hard breaths. "Ask Hershel! Talk to Hershel! He'll help your boy!" he yelled.

Shane shoved my daddy again and my daddy fell on the ground. I slapped Shane in the face. "Touch'm again and I'll kill ya next time!" I said through gritted teeth. He stared at me. He didn't see that coming. We kept moving.

Finally we had reached the farm. Everything was just as it was, when I was a lil girl. I pretty much grew up here. It felt good to be back. Rick walked out the front door without Carl in his arms. His shirt was bloody.

"He's alive? Is he still alive?" daddy asked Rick, heartbroken.

Rick wiped his head, and smeared blood on his face. Shane walked up to him. "Hey… Okay...It's okay. You got blood Rick." Shane whispered, pulling out a cloth and wiping his face. "Hey… Okay...I'll take it from ya." He said, as Rick took the cloth and squeezed it. "Where is he"

Rick started to cry and walked inside with Rick. I hugged my daddy. "Momma?"

He nodded. "She's okay, she's here." he whispered, soothing me.

"I thought ya'll were dead. I looked back home and ya'll weren't there… So I checked Atlanta and everyone there had turned." I sobbed.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." he soothed. "Your mother and I were worried sick. We didn't know what to do."

After a few moments of crying and hugging, we went inside. We walked inside the room where Hershel was holding a cloth of Carl. Maggie was there holding up an IV, and my momma was standing there. "Oh my God, momma!" I cried and ran into her arms. Her mouth dropped and her eyes streamed. "BELLEFAIRE! OH MY GOD, MY BABY! My baby, my baby…." She cried so hard.

Everyone looked. Rick and Shane stared. Otis smiled, watching us reunited. And Hershel and Maggie's faces dropped. "We need to hurry!" Shane said finally.

"Do you know is' blood type?" Hershel said. "Same as mine." Rick said. "That's fortunate." Hershel said, looking at him. "Don't wonder far, I'm gonna need ya. What happend?" he asked, looking to daddy. Me and momma looked to daddy, holdin' onto one another.

"I was...Trackin' a buck...Bullet went through it...Went clean through…" daddy said, heartbroken.

"The deer slowed the bullet down… Which certainly saved his life. But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out, I'm countin' six." Hershel explained.

Daddy came over to me and momma. "I never saw him...I..I...Until he was on the ground…." Daddy sobbed. Me and momma both hugged him. "Otis...We have our daughter back…." she said through tears.

Rick looked to Shane. "Lori dosen't know...My wife dosen't know...My wife dosen't know…" he broke down. I looked up at him as Shane shushed him. I cried.

"Shane, take him out to the living room. He needs rest." I said. Shane nodded. "Yeah, c'mon man." he said, taking him out there. I closed the door. Momma took over the IV and Maggie came over to me and hugged me. "Bellefaire…" she sobbed. "Oh, Maggie...I haven't seen you in so long…" I sobbed.

"Yes… It's good to have you back, Belle. Your mother hasn't been right since you left." Hershel said smiling.

I sat on the bed beside Carl. "What happened to you, baby?" momma asked. I looked to Carl and rubbed his head. "Iunno what happend to Alex momma. He left me… He got bit I think… I met a man and his family took me in. Then I met Rick, Carls dad…. He said he was going to Atlanta to find his family. So I went with him to look for you guys… But you weren't there… I looked back home, I mean, I looked everywhere for you!" I started to raise my voice. "You didn't leave me a note at home anythin'!"

"Honey you should've known we packed up and headed to Hershel's place… Don't yell at your mother like that." Daddy said calmly as momma cried. "I'm so sorry, Bellefaire. Things happened so quickly."

Just then, Carl woke up and started screaming. "Oh, Carl." I said, rubbing him. "Maggie, get Rick, now!" Hershel said, interuppting us. Maggie opened up the door. "Rick! He needs blood."

Rick came inside. "You! Hold'm down." Hershel commanded Shane, as momma couldn't.

"DAD!" Carl screamed in agony, as Hershel was digging into his flesh. "Almost there…." he soothed.

Momma took a side beside Rick as she waited to take blood.

Carl screamed in agony. "STOP! YOUR KILLING"M!" Rick screamed. I jumped and started crying.

"RICK! Do you want'm to live!?" Hershel asked.

"He needs blood!" Maggie said again. "DO IT NOW!" Shane screamed. I jumped again and so did my momma. She started taking blood from Rick. Rick rubbed my moms neck as she took it.

Just then, Carls cries went faint. "Wait wait wait wait." Shane said. I looked up. "Oh my God…" I said in horror.

Hershel looked at me. "He just passed out." he said, soothing us. And then he took a fragment out. "One down… Five to go."

After awhile, Hershel took Carls blood pressure. "Precious stable." he said.

Momma started to give Carl blood.

"Lori needs to be here. She don't even know what's going on. I gotta, I gotta go find her, bring her back." Rick said.

"You can't do that." Hershel said.

"She's his mother! She needs to know what happend, her son's lying here, shot." he tempted.

"And he's going to need more blood. He can't go more than fifty feet from this bed." Hershel said to Shane.

Rick got up and started to stumble. Momma took ahold of him, I got up and helped her. "Rick, you can't leave." I said. But he didn't listen so I looked to Shane for help. Shane came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Hey. C'mon." he said.

Rick patted Shane's chest. "I'm alright. I'm alright."

Shane looked to us. "I got'm." he reasured us, walking out with Rick. I walked out with them. Maggie and daddy were sitting in the living room. Rick sat down. Shane looked to Maggie and daddy who were waiting on an anwser. "He's stable for now." Shane said.

I went over and sat with Maggie. She cuddled me.

"Lori has to be here, Shane, she has to know." Rick said.

"Okay. I get that. Imma handle it. Butchu gotta handle your end."

"My end?"

"Your end is being here. For your son." Shane said, getting on his knees. "Even if he didn't need your blood to survive. There's no way I'd ever let you walk out that door man. I'd break your legs if you tried man, you know that. If something happend to'm and you weren't here. If he slipped away, while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that. And neither would Lori, man."

I sat there on that chair, cuddling Maggie. Listening to Shane. I haven't seen this side of him since I first came to camp… This was the side I fell for.

Rick nodded, finally. "You're right."

"Was I ever wrong?" Shane grinned and chuckled. "You know uh...When you were in that hospital… The one nurse said you were supposed to leave man…. You should'a seen Lori…. Just like…. The strength of that woman… Man, you can't imagine it… That's what you gotta have now…. I mean Carl. He needs that from you." Shane said, his voice breaking. It was then, I knew something must have happened between Lori and Shane.

"So you wire yourself tight my friend. Hm? You hear me? You got the hard part." Shane continued. They were now forehead to forehead, clinging one another. "You just… Leave the rest to me okay?"

"Alright…Alright…." Rick whispered.

Just then Hershel came out the door. We all stood up. "He's out of danger for the moment. But I needa' remove those remaining fragments."

"How?" Rick asked. "You saw how he was."

"I Know. And that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others." Hershel said. "There's more."

"Tell me." Rick said, ready.

"His bellie's disending, his pressure's dropping. Which mean's there's internal bleedin'. A fragment must've nicked one of the blood vessels."

I dropped my head. Maggie grabbed me and held me.

"I have to open'm up, find the bleeder… and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there I mean at all. If he reacts the same as before? I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results."

"What'll take?" Rick asked.

Daddy stood up and came over. "You need a respirater. What else?"

"A tube that goes with it? Extra surgical supplies? Drapes, sutchers?" Hershel went on.

"If you had all that you could save'm?" Rick asked.

"If I had all that I could TRY." Hershel stated.

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago…" daddy said. And then Hershel gave him a look.

"The high school…" daddy whispered.

"That's what I was thinking. They set up a fever shelter there. They would have everything we need…" Hershel said.

"Place was overun last time I saw it, you couldn't get near it… Maybe it's better now…" Daddy assumed.

"I said leave the rest to me. Is it to late to take that back?" Shane said, funnily.

"I hate'chu goin' alone…" Rick gritted.

"I'll go?" I said, bravely.

Everyone looked at me. "Do you think that's the best idea, Bellefaire? Your mother just got you back." Hershel said.

"C'mon...Doc? Why don'tcha give me a list, draw me a map." Shane said.

"You won't need a map." Daddy said. "I'll take ya there. It ain't but five miles." Daddy said. It was then momma was standin' behind Hershel. "Otis, no." she said, firmly.

"Honey, we don't have time to make this an arguement, and I'M responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone." Daddy said, firmly. Momma looked at him in horrify.

"I'll be alright. And Bellefaire? You stay with your mother." he said smiling.

"Are you sure bout' this?" Shane asked.

"You even know what any of this stuff looks like?"

"Come to think, no." Shane chuckled.

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do. Now, we can talk about this till next Sunday or we can just go do it real quick." Daddy said.

"I think right quick." Shane said.

"I should thank you." Rick said to daddy.

"Do that when that boy of yours is up and around. Then we'll talk. I'll gather some things. " Daddy said lookin' down.

"Where is she? Your wife?" Maggie said, walking up to Rick.

"I'll show her?" I volunteered.

"Bellefaire, no!" Momma protested.

"Momma, I'll take care of Maggie, and Maggie'll take care of me. We can ride the horses." I said. I gave her a hug quick and me and Maggie were out the door. I took Nervous Nelly. "I can't believe you still have her!" I exclaimed.

We took off. It felt just like old times whenever me and Maggie took off on the horses looking for Beth. I wondered where Beth was. "Where's Beth?" I asked, as we took off.

"At the house. I dint' think of it while all this was goin' on. She'll be so glad to see you." She said smilin'.

Just then me and Maggie heard screaming. It sounded like Andrea. "YAH!" I kicked Nelly and galloped towards the sound. I seen Andrea on the ground, a walker attacking her. Maggie galloped towards her with a baseball bat and hit the walker in the head. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" Maggie asked, thinkin' Andrea was Lori. "Not her, Mag." I said looking around. Lori came up running.

"I'm Lori!" she said.

"Rick sent me, you gotta come now!"

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carls been shot. He's still alive. But you gotta come now. Rick needs you just come!"

"Woah woah woah. We don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!" Daryl said. I walked my horse beside Lori so they could see me.

"Rick said you had others on the highway? That big traffic snarl?!" Maggie said to Glenn. "uh huh?" Glenn said.

"Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox, names' Greene."

Just then Daryl came up beside Lori and looked at me. "I've been worried sick about you! Where've you been!" he hollered. "I gotta go Daryl. I found my family. Were holdin' up at the Greene ranch up the inner'state." I informed him and we took off.

We galloped home as fast as we could. Lori jumped off the horse and ran into Rick's arms. She screamed in horror and and Rick and I took her inside to Carl.

She cried into Carl.

About an hour later, momma went in and gave Carl more blood, and took more from Rick. Rick went to stand up, but got light headed and sat back down. "Slow." Lori informed. "Slow. How many transfusions?"

"Two...Only two…" Rick said. "I remember he wanted to do the same for you when you were in the hospital. I had to talk him out of it." Lori said, reminincing. I smiled.

Lori and I helped Rick out to the living room. Hershel gave Rick a large glass of cold orange juice. "Thank you." Rick whispered, and drank it.

My mouth watered watching his guzzle it down. I haven't tasted orange juice in so long. After Rick took a sip, Hershel motioned him to keep guzzeling it. Lori sniffed. "Okay. So I understand, when Shane gets back, with this other man…?"

"Otis." Hershel said.

"Otis. The idiot who shot my son." Lori said, rolling her eyes.

"Ma'am, it was an accident." Hershel said calmly.

"And that idiot happens to be my daddy." I cautioned her.

She looked at me. "Honey I'm so glad you found your family. But I'll take that under advisement later. Right now, he's the idiot that shot our son."

I left it go because I felt for her so much, and loved her.

"Lori, their doing everything they can to make it right." Rick said.

"Alright, as soon as they get back you can preform this surgery?"

"I'll certainly do my best." Hershel stated.

"Okay. And you've done this procedure before?"

"Well yes, in a sense." Hershel replied.

"In a sense?" Lori grimaced.

"Honey, we don't have the luxery of shopping for surgions." Rick said calmly.

Lori chuckled and sniffed. "No, I understand that but. I mean your a doctor right?"

"Yes ma'am, of course. A vet."

"A veteran! A combat medic!" Lori said, happily.

Hershel grinned… "A veterinarion."

"Uh….. And you've done this surgery before on what. Cows? Pigs?" Lori said, unamused.

Rick started going faint. "I-I-I-I have to sit down." he said before falling.

"Rick!" I said, going to him.

"Completely over your head aren't you." Lori said, with doubt.

"Ma'am… Aren't we all?" Hershel said with humor.

About another hour later, we sat in Carls room. It was now dark. Hershel took Carls blood pressure. "Pressure's dropping again. We can't wait much longer."

"Take some more! Whatever he needs, and then I'm gonna go." Rick stated.

"Go? Go where?" Lori questioned.

"They said five miles, they should be long back by now, somethin's gone wrong." Rick said.

"Are you insane your not going after them!" Lori protested.

"Rick, listen to your wife." Hershel commanded.

"If they got into trouble…" Rick started.

"Your in no condition to do anything about it. You've given to much blood, your barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard." Hershel said.

"If something happend, I have to go." Rick said.

"NO! Your place is here. If Shane says he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you, that way." Lori said.

"I can't just sit here!" Rick hollered.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO! If you need to pray, or cry, or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead! But'chur not leaving, Rick. Carl needs you. And I can't do this by myself. Not this one. I cant...I can't…" Lori stated. 


	9. Season Two: Episode: Three

Hi everybody! I am so sorry for the huge delay, the holidays backed tracked me a bit. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!

Lori and Rick stayed inside Carls room keeping an eye on Carl's limp, white body. Rick was eating, and telling Lori and me stories about Shane in highschool. I went outside onto the porch and started crying. The only thing I had on my mind was Daryl. I had honestly almost forgotten about him, and wondered if he was alright, and why he hadn't come here yet. Was he mad at me for leaving him? I whimpered and heard the door open. It was mama.

"Worryin' bout'chur daddy?" she asked, patting my hair. I shook my head. "Not this time mama."

She tilted her head. "What then?" she asked, brushing a piece of my curly blonde hair out of my face. I halfly smiled and sniffed. "There's this man I met."

Her eyes widened. "Well? Where is he? Why ain't he here? Details details!" she boasted.

I giggled and sniffed. "His name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon. He's the most sweetest most handsomest man alive. And he protects me mama." I went on and on, not even realizing I was ranting and smiling.

"How old is he?" She asked, smiling, and playing with my hair. She started braiding it. "He's twenty eight mama."

Her eyes widened. "Bellefaire. Do you realize he's almost ten years older than you?"

"Mama. I think I love him. And I think he loves me." I said seriously.

She sighed. "Well. I don't know how your daddy'll approve. But I'll have to meet'm. You've made bad judgements before. Alex, for instance."

I rolled my eyes. "I was stupid then mama." She sighed again and finished my braid. "So. Where is this handsome man?" she said grinning.

I grinned back. "He's on the highway. Looking for a little girl that got chased off by walkers."

"Walkers? That's what you call them!?" her smile faded away. "Ma, don't get so excited. What do you call them?"

"Family. Friends. Neighbors." She went on. I tilted my head down. Remembering that Beth's mother and brother had passed away. Mama walked inside and Maggie came out. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

A few moments later, a familiar truck pulled in the drive. It was Glenn and T-Dog. I grinned. Maggie sat on the rockin' chair. They walked up onto the porch and I clinged to Glenn. "Oh, Glenn!" He hugged me tightly.

"Lock the gate when ya'll pulled in?" She asked. Glenn took one look at Maggie and completely froze. "Uh….Hi...Um...Y-yes. We closed it. Uh, latch and everything." Glenn stuttered.

Maggie and I looked at eachother and grinned at one another.

"Well…. Nice to see you again. We uh, met before. Briefly. " Glenn said. "Look, we came to help." T-dog said, as Maggie got up. "There anything we could do-mmmm!" T-dog said but grunted in pain, grabbing his arm.

Maggie looked at his arm.

"It's not a bite. I um….I cut myself pretty bad though." T-dog said.

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell'm you're here." Maggie said. "We uh...Have some painkillers." Glenn said, starting to ramage through his bag. "And antibiotics. I already gave him some...if Carl needs any…" Glenn said nervously.

Maggie smiled lightly, playing hard to get. "Come on inside, I'll make ya something to eat." She held the door open and left them inside. She looked at me and tilted her head as I gave her the family look. "What!" She said, grinning, and acting innocent.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what."

We went inside Carls room. Mama was watching Hershel take Carls blood pressure. Lori and Rick were sitting across the bed. Glenn took his hat off. "Hey... " he greeted.

"Hey." Rick mumbled. Hershel stood up and eyed Glenn and T-dog. "Um...Were here okay?" Glenn said.

Lori looked to Glenn. "Thank you."

"Whatever you need." T-dog said. Rick just nodded his head.

Maggie, T-dog , Glenn and I left the room. Maggie put a comforting hand on Glenn's back as we walked out. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

I had went to walk back out onto the porch but stopped in my tracks. "If he dies tonight, tell me how it would be better another way?" I heard Lori say. Rick turned around and seen me. He was disgusted. I didn't think I should intervene, as pissed off as I was at Lori for even thinking that. I just walked back inside and slammed the door.

I went in the kitchen with Maggie, Glenn and T-dog. I started helping her make them cold turkey and cheese sandwiches. Glenn stared at me. "What the hell are ya starin' at?" I asked, ticked off.

"I...I just never seen your hair look different. It's always down." he said nervously. I blushed and messed up his hair. "Awww, shucks, ya cutie." I said, playing around. Maggie didn't enjoy that.

I went and sat with Carl. Lori and Rick were just outside. I was in the middle of praying for him when he started to cough. My eyes widened. "R-Rick!" I called.

Hershel was already by his side. Lori and Rick came in and stood beside him. I backed away. Carl shaked. "W-where are we?" he asked.

"Hey little man…This is Hershel. Were in his house. Y-you had an accident." Rick said smiling.

"I-It h-hurts. A lot." Carl stuttered.

Lori cried. "I know baby, I know."

"You should'a seen it." Carl said smiling. "What?" Lori asked.

"Deer. It was so pretty mom. It was so close. I...Never...Been…." and then his eyes went lazy.

I stopped smiling and tears started to form. "Carl?" Rick choked.

"What's happening?" Lori asked.

Just then, Carls body started going insane. He was having a seizure. Lori went to hold him.

Hershel stopped her. "No, it's a seizure. If ya hold him down you can hurt him."

"You can't stop it!?" Lori asked.

"You have to just go through it." Hershel said.

Me and Lori cried hard. Hershel held me and Rick held Lori. After a full minute, his body lay limp. Me and Lori went back to his side and looked to Hershel for an answer.

"His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure in his body too. I'm gonna need another transfusion." he said.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rick said.

"If I take anymore out of you, your body could shut down. And you could go into a coma or cardiac arrest." Hershel refused.

"You're wastin' time." Rick said through grunted teeth.

Hershel took his blood.

Rick started telling Lori that because Carl remembered the deer, that's why he should live. Maggie and Glenn were hanging out outside. Patrica was fixing T-dogs arm.

After about another hour, Hershel checked on Carl. "He's still losing blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen, we can't wait any longer. Or he's just going to slip away. Now I need to know right now, if you want me to do this. Because I think your boy is out of time."

Nobody answered. "You have to make a choice!" Hershel demanded.

"A choice!?" Lori asked. "A choice. You have to tell me what it is. You have to tell me what it is." Rick said to her.

Lori thought. "We do it."

I smiled and tears slipped. Lori and Rick held onto eachother. "Bellefaire, I need your mother." Hershel demanded kindly. "Right away." I said, quickly getting up and running towards the kitchen. "MAMA! Mama!" I hollered till she came to me.

She ran to me. "What, Bellefaire? What is it?"

"Were doing it." I cried. "You have to be strong for me right now honey. I'll need your help." She said, quickly wiping my tears. I nodded and we hurried back to Hershel. I helped them bring a table on wheels to the room.

"Okay, get in the corner of that bed, let's get the sheets down everybody. Get the IV bag on the shelf. Okay! On three, one, two, three!" he instructed, and we lifted Carls body onto the table. Mama brought over two different lamps so that he could see better.

"Rick, Lori...You may want to step out." He warned.

Just as Hershel was about to cut Carl open, Shane pulled into the drive way. "Oh God." Rick said relief.

Lori and Rick ran outside. "You stay there with him." Hershel told me and mama as he left too.

Hershel came inside, but he had looked like he had seen a ghost. He had all the supplies. "Bellefaire wait, don't go out there. I need your help." He said, as I went to go out there. Something didn't add up but I stayed inside and helped with the surgery.

It took about two hours to complete. It was now about one thirty in the morning. I was exhausted. Hershel went out to tell them the news. Just then Hershel and Rick came inside and called me and mama out the room. "What is it?" mama asked.

"Otis….He didn't make it. I'm sorry." Rick said. Mama broke down and cried. Hershel had to catch her from falling to the floor. I shook my head violently. "NO!" I screamed and cried I flipped the table over. "Bellefaire!" Rick scolded and tried to hold me down. I screamed. "DADDY!" but my screamed turned into cries. Rick held me tightly on the floor and rocked me. "Daddyyyyy" I cried hardly. I never cried so hard in my life.

After I had calmed down to where I was just sobbing, I told Rick… "I want Daryl Rick...I want Daryl….I need him, I need him!" I started to scream again. But as I went to get up, I blacked out. 


	10. Season Two: Episode: Four

Hi everyone. I am SO sorry for the HUGE delay. Please don't ever give up on Bellefaire. I've had writers block. I will never abandon a story so please don't fret. It just may take some time. Please let me know my subscribers are still reading by reviewing me a welcome back! :)

I woken up. I felt groggy as hell and exhausted. I looked to my left and noticed I had an IV stuck in me. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard the door open. It was Beth. "Belle, you're awake!" she said bright eyed. "Barely." I mumbled.

She giggled a bit. "Daddy stuck you with a Lexapro needle." I widened my eyes. Hershel used to stick with me with 'sleepy spells', as he called it, when I was younger and had an anxiety attack. Only problem was, was depending on the dosage, it could put me out for days. Almost like a coma.

"Beth, how long have I been out?" I asked through gritted teeth. She looked down. "Two days…"

"I wanna speak to your daddy RIGHT. NOW." I said, through even more gritted down teeth.

As soon as she was about to walk out to get him, Hershel and Glenn walked in. "You don't have to get me sweetpea, I was listening." Hershel said smiling. Beth looked at me and left the room.

"How ya feelin Bellefa-" Glenn started to say. But I interupted him. "Save it Glenn." Hershel walked over. "Now, Bellefaire. You were out of control. I had to stop it. Your mother was upset too. She couldn't have handled you."

I sighed, remembering my daddy was dead. I left an uneasy breath out and left tears slips. "How is she?" I croaked. Glenn came to me and rubbed my arms, seeing me upset.

"Hershel, she's getting upset again." Glenn said nervously. "She's fine Glenn. I can't stick her everytime she cries. Only when she's out of control. Now Bellefaire. You're mother has calmed down a bit. But you're all she has left now. Don't do anything stupid. She needs you." Hershel said.

I nodded and he left the room after unhooking me from the IV. "You'll need to stay in bed for alittle while longer until this wears off." he said.

"I want Daryl, Glenn. He's the only one that can help me right now. I NEED him Glenn…" I started to cry. I sat up and hugged him. He shushed me until I calmed down, and fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a motorcycle coming up the road. It took me awhile to realize that it was Daryl and the rest of the group. My heart started poundin' with excitement.

I shook off the covers and got out of bed. I fell on the ground because I was so weak. I Got back up and started runnin' to the door. Everyone was back. I opened up the screendoor and saw Lori and Carol hugging. And Dale and Rick were talkin'. Daryl looked up at me. Everyone turned their heads and started at me.

I started trembling as soon as I saw Daryls face. Tears welled up in my eyes.

…  
DARYLS POINT OF VIEW: Bellefaire was on the porch. She looked rough. But beautiful… I never thought I'd see her again after she found her family. But I guess now her daddy's gone. She was tremblin' and I knew she was happy to see me. I know I was. I couldn't help it. I walked up to the steps….

BACK TO BELLEFAIRE.  
…..

"DARYL!" I shrieked and left tears fall heavy. I smiled and cried and started runnin' down the porch steps as he started walkin towards me. I began to feel lightheaded again though, and fell on the last step. Daryl caught me. It never felt so good to be in his arms. His strong….warm arms.

I hugged him as tight as I could and I cried.

DARYLS POINT OF VIEW

After I caught Bellefaire she hugged me tight. I almost forgot how strong she was. Hmph…. I hugged her as tight as I could. She cried really hard. I knew she needed me… But I wasn't good with this kind of hell. I think I was in love with her. I think I always have been. But how? She's young. To young. And this is corny shit… But I want her. In the worst way imaginable.

BELLE POV,

I cried until I realized everyone was staring. I looked up at his goregous eyes and wanted to kiss him but I held myself back. I wanted to say "I miss you" but I knew he knew. It's like we had a whole conversation without words. I looked around. Shane was grimacing. Rick and Lori gave me a half smile.

Glenn T-dog smiled like idiots. Mama was on the porch cryin'. She gave me a nod of approval. Beth and Maggie looked at me with confused eyes. Andrea, Hershel and Dale just watched closely. Carol was smiling. Carol…. I looked to Daryl. "Sophia?" I croaked.

Daryl shook his head. "No." he mumbled in his low voice. I looked at Carol who swallowed hard at that. I went up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Hershel "uh hemmed" and said "were holding a service for Otis today Bellefaire… We wanted to do it yesterday… But decided to wait until you were awake and with it. Can you handle it?"

I looked at Daryl. He grabbed my arm and firmly held it. I looked back to mama and Hershel and nodded.

We made a rock mound for daddy…. Each of us put a rock on it, and said something. After Beth, it was my turn. I put the rock on top. And I started cryin. "You taught me everythin' daddy… How to fish, how to hunt… And I know I gave you and mama both heartaches when I up and left with Alex and got into trouble… I never said it often… But… I love you, daddy…" I lost it and cried hard. Daryl came up to me slowly and pulled me away from the rocks. "C'mon…" he said lowly and held me as Hershel spoke from the Bible.

"Blessed be God. Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Praised be to him, for the gift of our brother, Otis… For his span of years, for his abundance of character...Otis… Who gave his life to save a child. Now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived. In grace. Shane? Will you speak for Otis?"

I looked up from Daryl chest and looked to Shane. He looked odd. "I ain't good at it, I'm sorry." he said.

Mama looked up. "You were the last one with him. Will you share his final moments? Please? I need to hear… I need to know his death had meaning." Mama cried. I went up to her and hugged her. Maggie put her hands on our backs.

Shane struggled…."We were bout done… Almost out of ammo, we were down to pistols by then. I was limpin', it was bad. Ankle all swollin' up. 'We gotta save the boy'. Shit, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack, he sent me ahead. RUN he said. Said I'll… I'll take the rear,I'll cover you. And when I looked back... " He stopped and went to the wheelburrow filled with rocks. "If not for Otis… I'da never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis… He saved us both. And he did that for that meaning… It was his."

Mama nodded her head with peace and cried into my arms.

Shane put a rock on the pile.

After the service we out to the RV in front of the house. We were planning for searchin' for Sophia.

"How long has the little girl been lost?" Hershel asked. It was Rick, Shane, Andrea, Daryl and me standin' by the car. "This will be day three." Rick replied.

Just then Maggie came up to the car with maps.

"County survey map. Shows the rain and elevations." she said, layin' it out over the car.

"Ah, this is perfect." Shane said.

"We can finally get this thing organised." Rick commented. "We'll grid the whole area, start searchin' in teams."

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hikin' five minutes in this heat before passin' out." Hershel said, disagreeing. Then he looked to Shane. "And your ankle. Pushin' out you'd be laid up a month. No good to anybody."

I looked to Daryl. He nodded. "Guess it's just me. Im'a head back to the creek, work my way back from there." he said. Rick nodded.

"I could still be useful. Drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back." Shane said.

"Alright. Tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right." Rick agreed.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives." Shane commented. "We needa' gun train like we promised."

"I prefer ya not carryin' guns on my property. We've made it so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hershel said.

"All do respect, a big crowd of those things wanderin' in here...ha…" Shane commented.

"Well, were guests here." Rick said. "This is your property. And we WILL respect that." Rick layed his gun on this car. Shane grimaced and layed his on the car. I didn't let mine go. But no one noticed.

"First things first, set camp, find Sophia." Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask but someones got to…" Shane started. "What happens if we find her. She's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that?"

"You do what has to be done." Rick said looking down.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie said.

"The truth." Andrea said. Hershel shook his head to Maggie.

"Gather, and secure all the weapons. We'll make an arrangement for a place to target shoot. I do request a rifle for lookout. Dale's got experience." Shane asked.

"Our people would feel safer. Less inclined to carry a gun." Rick said.

Hershel nodded his head.

"Thank you." Rick said.

Daryl took my arm and made me follow him. But then Maggie called me and I looked behind me. "What?" I asked.

"I have to go to town. Pharmacy run. Rick wants me to take Glenn along. Is he…?" she trailed off.

I grinned. "Yes, go. Just go." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and went to him. Daryl and I continued walking.

Daryl wanted to go search for Sohpia. So I tagged along. We came to this cabin. He grabbed his crossbow and I grabbed my knife. We went in slowly.

We looked around in the rooms, finding nothing. But then we heard a noise. I gasped. Daryl looked at me and shushed me calmly. "Stay behind me." he said. And we went towards the noise. I noticed a can of opened wet cat food in the trash that looked rather fresh. "Daryl." I said, and pointed. He looked at it and picked it up, smelling it for freshness. Then we heard another noise. It was coming from a pantry closet that was creaked open. He set it down and started going towards it.

He opened it but there was nothing there. I left a relieving breath out. There were cans on fruit and vegetables in there. I grabbed them and stuck them in my bag.

We looked down. On the ground there was a blanket and a pillow. Small enough for Sohpia. "Oh my God." I mumbled. He looked at me and rubbed my shoulder.

We walked outside and he called her. "Sophia! Sophia!"

We walked around the house. He stopped and stared at something. "What is it?" I asked. He pointed at some Cherokee Roses. We stopped and sat in the grass beside them. "I think it's time we...talked." he said, nawling nervously on a piece of grass.

I looked up. "About?

"Us." he mumbled.

I gulped. "I think you already know, Daryl…" I said.

He nodded. "Yea, why?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've known men like you my whole life, Daryl… But not quite like you. That's the thing. You're...different. I...I don't know, Daryl. I'm not sure I wanna talk about this yet. I just know that I can't live without you." I said honestly.

He stared in my eyes and then threw the piece of nawled on grass at me. I laughed. "Hey!" . I picked up a bunch of grass and threw it at his face. He laughed slightly. I raised my eyebrows. "well by God, he laughs."

He then got all serious. "Stop."

I laughed but then got serious too as he got up and helped me up. I looked up to him. "I feel safe with you." I said softly.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Belle." he mumbled. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"We should get back." he said. I nodded. We started headin' back to camp.

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'unno. You're just...My kind of girl." he said, not lookin at me. I smiled and picked a piece of grass and stuck it in his mouth. We got back to the RV and walked inside.

Carol was in the back, crying. We walked back to her. She was sewing one of Sophia's blankets.

"Cleaned it up. Wanted it to be nice for her." She said.

He nodded and then looked at me and then back to her.

"Looks like I was in the wrong place." he mumbled. He then sat one of those flowers in a beer bottle on the table in front of her.

She looked up. "A flower?"

"Cherokee Rose. Story is, that when American soldiers were moving Indians off thier land, on the trail of tears, the Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much, cus' they were loosin' their lil' ones on the way. Exposure and disease….Starvation. A lot of them just...Disapeared… So the elders they uh...Said a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mothers spirits. Give them strength. Hope…. The next day...This rose, started to grow right where the mothers tears fell… I'm not...Fool enough ta think there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother. But uh…. I believe this one… Bloomed for your lil girl." he spoke.

Me and Carol were both left in tears. But a hint of jealousy stuck me. Daryl never spoke and opened up to me like he did with her just now. I turned around to walk outside and he started to follow. But he turned around and looked at her. "She's really gonna like it in here."

She smiled.

I walked out and he followed me. I felt down. "You alright?" he mumbled. I nodded and sniffed. "That was beautiful." He shrugged. "Just a tall tale."

"You don't talk to me like you do her…" I said finally.

"I can't." he said.

"Why, Daryl." I said, losing patience.

"It's easier for me to open up to her… I can't...I don't know how to talk to you, Bellefaire." he mumbled.

"Why Daryl…." I said, easing up.

"Because I love you." He mumbled and looked at me. 


	11. Season Two: Episode: Five

Hi guys! Continue to review please.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you….You love me? Daryl?" He looked at me and then looked down. "I never knew what the word 'love' meant. Never. But, now I think I know." he mumbled in his low, husky voice.

I left out a half laugh. "I-I...I, Daryl...I feel like I've been waitin' forever to hear you say that…"

He smiled and looked at me seriously. "You need to understand I don't know how to do this. But imma' try."

I nodded. "I don't either...I mean...I thought I did but...I never loved anyone….Or felt like this towards anyone….I just...I…" I word scrambled.

And before I knew it he put his dirty hands in my curly long hair, and kissed me. Sparks flew like the fourth of July's I used to know. This is what love felt like. I just knew it. He left me go after a long, drug out kiss and backed off.

"Did you feel that?" I asked in wow. He nodded and smirked. "Yea and your gonna give me a major problem." he said jokingly.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I smacked his arm playfully. "Daryl Dixen!" We laughed.

We decided to head off to bed. Daryl had made his own camp site away from the house, and away from the RV. "Why so far from everyone?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. "I'unno. I need my space from people like them." he said honestly.

"Daryl, their good people." I said, half scolding.

He looked at me and just nodded. "c'mon'" he said, and after I stepped inside the tent, he zipped it behind us. I was about to crawl into my own sleepin' until he stopped me. "Bellefaire…." he mumbled. I looked up.

"Yes, Daryl?"

He unzipped his sleeping bag and sprawled it out on the ground. "Lay down." he instructed. I looked at him oddly, But I listened and layed down. He then took my sleeping bag and unzipped it. He layed down beside me and covered us. I fell asleep staring into his eyes.

During the night, I had a nightmare of the night Shane attacked me and got his way with me...Only it was so much more worse in the dream. I woke up screaming and sweaty. Daryl had been shaking me, trying to wake me. "Belle!" he hollered.

I breathed hard and heavy. "I'm sorry...Just a nightmare…" I panted.

He layed me back down forcifully and spoke to me softly. "Belle...Ain't nothin' gon' happen to you." And he shushed me until I fell back asleep.

I woke up before Daryl the next morning. I stared at his body. So handsome. And he actually looked in peace. I rubbed his hair away from his face with my thumb and he woke up. He looked at me and smiled. "mornin." he mumbled.

I grinned. "Good mornin' sweetie." I said. I got up and slipped Lori's old faded blue jeans on and slipped an old tank top on that she gave me. Daryl remained in his old clothes and we stepped out the tent. Shane, Rick, Andrea, Jimmy and T-dog were at the car hood again and looked at us as we crawled out.

Shane grimaced and stared at me the whole way over. "We all get new search grids today." Rick intructed as we bent over the car. "I'd like to help." Jimmy butted in.

Daryl slipped on his plaid shirt and looked at Jimmy funnily. "I know the area pretty well and stuff." Jimmy said.

"Hershels okay with this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, uh, he said I should ask you." Jimmy bluffed.

"Alright then, thanks." Rick nodded.

"No matter what Daryl finds, it didn't scream Sophia to me. Anyone could've been held up in that barn, man." Shane said, sarcastically.

Andrea looked over to him. "Anybody includes her right?"

Daryl looked down. "There was a mess of covers...No bigger than yay high." he defended nicely.

"Good lead." Andrea complimented.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick said in hope.

"Maybe not. Imma borrow a horse… head up this ridge right here. Birds eye view of the whole grid? If she's up there, I'll spot her." Daryl said, iching his nose.

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-dog said sarcastically.

Rick looked at T-dog. "Chupacabra?"

Jimmy chuckled.

I looked to Daryl for an answer.

Dale came over and explained as he overheard. "What, ya never heard of it? First night at camp, Daryl tells us that the time he went squirell hunting...That he saw a...Chupacabra." he said, sarcastically.

Daryl looked at Jimmy and T-dog. "What're ya brainin' at jackass?"

"So you believe in a bloodsucking dog?" Rick asked.

"Do you believe in dead people walking around? Daryl came back. That shut everyone up. I laughed.

Jimmy went to reach for the rifle on the car.

"Hey hey!" Rick scolded. "Ever even fired one before?"

"Well, if I'm goin' out, I want one." Jimmy said.

Daryl put his crossbow around his back. "Yeah...And people in Hell want slurpees." My mouth dropped and I smacked his back lightly. "Daryl." I scolded.

Daryl went to grab a horse and I was following him. He turned around. "You're not comin' with me this time."

We both stopped walkin'. "Why not?" I said in defense.

"I want you here today, and resting." he ordered. I rolled me eyes. But then looked up at him. "If somethin' happens to you Daryl, I won't know."

"You'll know if I don't come back." he said sarcastically.

I gave him the death stare and folded my arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled then sighed. "Look, I'll be fine. I'll be back. Promise me you'll stay and rest." he said in his low exy voice.

I sighed. "Alright…" He kissed my forehead lightly and quickly, nervously, and left. I watched his walk away. Before he walked into the barn he smiled at me. I smiled back and started walkin' towards the house. I was bout' half way there when Maggie came to me. "I needa talk to you, now." she said seriously and grabbin' my arm.

"Ouch, God damn it, what!?" I hollered.

She sighed. "I had sex. With Glenn."

I widened my eyes and looked at the porch where he was standing, staring at us. "Maggie!" I scolded.

"With a condom of course." She said in defense.

"Okay, and?" I asked.

"I think I like'm". She said in disgust. I laughed. "Oh my God, Maggie Lynn. Just don't break his heart, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend before. He's a softy." I said, before walking away and leaving her smiling.

Lori came up to me then. "Wanna help me and the women cook dinner for Hershel and his family?" she said smiling.

"That's so sweet of you, Lori. Yes." She smiled and we walked up the porch steps before I stopped her. "Hey Lori?"

"Mhm?"

"I never thanked you for that night at the CDC…." I said lookin down.

She half smiled and put her arm around me. "Honey...Anything."

We walked in and started cooking. Potatoes, peas, corn, ham and homemade bread.

Mama came over to me and kissed my cheek. "Just like old times."

I grinned. "It feels good to be back, mama."

After I had enough of peeling tatetas' I walked outside for a break. I went to go lay on top of the RV but saw Andrea look in her scope. I stopped in my tracks and squinted my eyes to see what she was scoping.

Glenn, Shane and T-dog ran to get weapon and ran.

"Just the one?" Rick said in a panic.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea said.

"NO, NO, Andrea!" Rick scolded. "Put the gun down!"

"You best let us handle this!" Shane said.

"Shane, hold up!" Rick said. "Hershel wants to deal with walkers."

"What for man? We got it covered!" Shane declared.

"Damn it!" Rick said through gritted teeth, and grabbed his gun and ran with the others.

Andrea put the walker back on her sights. "Andrea, stop!" I scolded.

"Back off, lil girl." she said meanly.

"Andrea, don't!" Dale said too.

"Back off, Dale." She said to him.

I started running towards the walker. About half way to it, I stopped. It was Daryl. And he looked like a walker. "Daryl?" I said with tears starting to form. But then, BOOM. Andrea had shot him in the head. "NO!" Rick screamed.

"DARYL!" I screamed and ran for him, tears streaming harder than ever. I got to him and Rick was hovering him. "DARYL!" I screamed again and slammed my self to the ground next to him, checking his head for the hole. But Andrea, she only nicked the side of his head.

"Dear God!" I hollered and planted myself down on him and left my self cry. "Get her off him!" Shane hollered and next thing I know, was Glenn was pulling me away from my lover. I started stuggling with him. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"I was kidding!" I heard Daryl say to Rick and Shane as they lifted him up and walked him to the house. "Bellefaire, stop." Daryl said in pain before he blacked out, as they took him away. Glenn left me go and I ran behind them.

"What happend!?" I said through gritted teeth. "Andrea shot him, thought he was a walker." Rick explained. I burned in anger.

Just then Andrea and Dale ran towards us. "Oh my God! Oh my God, is he dead!?" Andrea cried. "Unconsious. You just grazed'm." Rick said plainly. I walked up to Andrea and shoved her to the ground. "WHAT. WERE YOU THINKING!" I screamed. "Belle!" Glenn and Rick yelled. Glenn dragged me away from her and started taking me to the house.

As we were walking towards the house, Glenn said. "Look at him! He's wearing ears!" pointing out dead human ears around his neck. I wondered in confusion. Rick yanked them off as he saw Hershel standing before the house. "Lets keep that to ourself."

Just then. "Guys….Isn't this Sophia's?" T-dog said. We turned around. He was holding up Sophia's old rag doll. My mouth dropped and I started to whimper. Glenn rubbed my arms and continued dragging me to the house.

We got to the house, and got Daryl into bed. He had a bad wound in his side, and Hershel was stitching it up. He had woken back up and was holding ice to his head.

"Daryl, what happend?" I asked, paniced.

"I fell off the ridge, got an arrow stuck in me…. About Sophia...I found it near the creek. It must've washed up there. She must've dropped it crossin' it somewhere." he explained to me.

"Cut the grid almost in half." Rick said.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl said sarcastically.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked Hershel.

"I had no idea we'd be going through antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happend to my horse?" Hershel said, unhappy.

"Yeah, the one that almost killed me? If he was smart, he left the country." Daryl said, raising his voice.

"We call that one Nelly. As in Nervous Nelly. I could've told ya she probably've throwed ya if ya botherred to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel said to Daryl and Rick.

I got up. "Hershel. I told Daryl he could take it. Blame that one on me." I said irritated.

He sighed and walked out the door with Rick and Shane following. I sat on the bed and rubbed around his stitches. "I knew I should've came along."

"Stop." he mumbled.

I got up again. "No, God damnit! I could've lost you Daryl! DAMN IT!" I hollered and started crying.

"Bellefaire….sit down. Please." he said calmly. I sat down and he made me cuddle next to him as I cried.

"The only reason I came back alive was because I had you in my head telling me not to give up." he mumbled and looked at me. I whimpered. He brushed away my tears lightly with his fingers.

Daryl wrapped his arm around me. I stared up and down his body. It was the first time I've seen him shirtless. I rubbed his stomach and he closed his eyes. Just then, we heard the door open. It was Carol. Daryl covered himself up more.

"How ya feeling?" Carol asked, bringing two platters of food for us.

"Bout as good as Imma be." he mumbled and cuddled up closer to me.

"Brought you'ns some dinner." she said, looking at us. "You must be starving."

She bent down and kissed Daryl on the cheek. I stiffened.

"It's just stitches." he mumbled.

"You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy did in his whole life." she said, tearing up.

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wudn't have done." he said, feeling out of place.

"I know." she smiled. "You're every bit as good as them. Every bit."

She looked at me before she left and smiled softly. I just stared.

Daryl cuddled closer to me. "Stop it." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I feel territorial. I hate it." I said honestly.

He smiled. "I don't." 


	12. Season Two: Episode: Six

HI GUYS! So sorry for the pause again, it's just I keep contemplating about how I wanna do poor Bellefaire's mother's death. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning I woke up to the chickens cluckin outside. I stretched and got out of bed. I grabbed my greasy curly hair and threw it into a chignon like I used to wear my hair. I looked into the bedroom closet and found a few of mama's old sundresses. I threw one on and put on my combat boots. I turned around and looked into the mirror and stared. I looked younger, like I used too. I smiled. I looked out the window and watched mama, Lori and Carl feedin' the chickens. It was nice to see Carl on his feet. Daryl was already up.

I walked outside and everyone was pullin' tasks. Glenn walked up to me with a basket of peaches and jerky. He looked pale, and he was sweating. "Pick your poison." he said awkwardly.

I tilted my head. "Glenn. Glenn. GLENN!" I hollered, trying to get his attention. Finally he jerked and looked at me. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing!" he said lying. "Is it Maggie?" I asked. "What? No, why?" he stuttered.

"Glenn. I ain't stupid. I look fine as hell and you haven't commented. Somethings wrong." I said grinning.

He looked at me and laughed awkwardly. "You look hot, Bella." I rolled my eyes and took a peach and some jerky from him. "Whatever." I said laughing, and walked away.

I started walking back to Daryl and I's tent. I walked in. "Hey." he mumbled.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled. "How ya feelin?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Headache from hell." he said, and then I noticed he was pokin' holes in the screen with a screwdriver. "Hey! You wan' knock that off? You'll let all the skitas' in!" I scolded.

He sighed and threw it down. "I'm bored." he said frustrated. I laughed. "Here, eat." I said throwin' him a peach and stickin' jerky in his mouth. Just then, Andrea came in. "Hey…." she said awkwardly.

She sat down beside me and handed Daryl a book. "This is not that great but…" she sighed. I glared at her as Daryl flipped through the pages.

"What, no pictures?" He asked sarcastically. Andrea laughed. "I'm so sorry, I feel like shit."

"You oughta." I said and looked her right in the eye as she looked at me.

Daryl flicked me under the covers. "Yeah… you and me both." he said to Andrea.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I….If there's anything I can do…." Andrea said apologetically, lookin' to me and Daryl.

"You tried to protect the group… Were good." Daryl said, twirling an arrow.

Andrea smiled at him, and I stiffened. She then got up and walked out. "But hey!" Daryl hollered. She turned around. "Shoot me again? Best pray I'm dead." he said, almost flirtatiously. She smiled and walked away.

I grinded my teeth and got up angrily. "Wait, Bellefaire, what's wrong?" Daryl asked quickly.

I turned around in frustration. "I can't compete with these other women!" I hollered.

"Who?" He asked stupidly. Oh, that stupid cuss.

"Andrea, CAROL!" I said, sarcastically. "I mean, you can flirt with them, but not me!?"

He laughed.

"DARYL!" I yelled. I got so frustrated I went to walk out. He stopped laughing and got serious. He went to sit up and intervene with me leavin'. But it hurt his head and he groaned. That stopped me in my tracks and I turned around. "Daryl, lay the fuck down and leave me alone."

"Belle, I'm not flirtin' with nobody. Mkay? I was just joking with her. Like you do with Asian boy." he said, holdin' his head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You look really pretty today." he said, looking at me head to toe. "Look just like your mom."

I half smiled and kissed his forehead. I walked out side and started walkin' with Beth and mama. Beth hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I had sex with Jimmy." My eyes widened and I looked at her stoppin' in my tracks as her and mama kept walkin. She turned around gleamin' and put her finger to her lips telling me to keep it a secret.

I laughed it off for now and continued walkin with them to where Rick, Shane, and Jimmy were standin' around. "We'd like to join ya with gun trainin' today." Beth said.

"Hershel's been very clear. Not without his okay." Rick said.

Beth looked to mama and back to Rick. "He dosen't like it but… He consented." she replied. Mama kept quiet until now. "Otis was the only one who knew guns. He taught Bellefaire but… Now he's gone… We gotta learn how to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that."

"No offense but… I'll ask Hershel myself." Rick said. I turned around and looked at them. "Look, regardless, I'll show you both how to shoot. Hershel can yell at me."

"No need." I heard Hershel behind me. I jumped and turned around. "H-Hershel!" I stuttered. "They have my consent. But don't let me hear of you overrunning my word again, Bellefaire." He said, scolding. "Yes'sir." I mumbled, putting my head down. Shane, Carl, Rick, Andrea, Jimmy, Beth, T-dog, Lori and mama went to go to shooting practice. I told Carl to wait up.

"I heard you got in trouble with a gun, Carl." I said, scolding. He looked down. "No more of that huh?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He hugged me quick before runnin' off. About a half hour later, they returned, except for Andrea and Shane. I was helpin' Dale and Carol fry some scrapple. After about twenty minutes, Maggie stormed out of the house.

"Mag-!" I went to holler for her, but Glenn shut me up. "Don't. I...I should talk to her...I'm going on a run for Lori. Need anything?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head. "Pain meds, for Daryl?" I asked. He nodded and went off. Maggie and Glenn then left with the horses. I took a plate of scrapple to Daryl's tent, but he was sleeping so I sat it beside him and quietly left.

As soon as I stepped of the tent Lori was behind me. "Can I talk to you? Please?" she asked, crying. "Of course, hun, of course." I said dragging her away. We sat down and she cried. "I don't know who else to talk to, I'm sorry." I shook my head. "Don't be sorry, Lori. I'm here for you. Talk to me."

She took a deep uneasy breath and left go. "I had an affair with Shane…. Before Rick came back… And now I'm….I'm pregnant and I don't even know who's child this is…." she cried into her hands and I hugged her tightly.

"Lori...It's Ricks baby…. No matter what, it will always be Rick's baby…." I said, taking her hands in mine, and leaning my forehead on hers. She nodded quickly and I rocked her until she was calmed. "I sent Glenn to get me abortion pills." she said plain as day.

I widened my eyes. "Lori, no! It's a baby, Lori! You can't do this, you can't!" I pleaded. She got up quickly. "It's not your call." she said nastily.

Just then Maggie slammed the gate. "HEY! We got your stuff!" She said angrily, with Glenn behind her. "Maggie, hang on, please!" Glenn pleaded.

Lori looked around nervously. "C-c'mon i-in here." She said, nervously. "Why!? No need to hide! We got a speical delivery right here! We got'chur lotion-" she said, slamming down the bottles on the picnic table. "We got'chur conditioner, you're self upper digest!"

"Maggie…" Lori cooed.

"Next time you want something, get it your damn self, we're not your errand boys." Maggie spitted.

"Hun, I…" Lori tried.

"And here's your abortion pills." She said, throwing the pack at her and turned around and left.

"Maggie Lynn!" I hollered, angrily.

"Just leave her alone, Bella." Glenn spat, and walked after her.

"Horseshit, I will!" I spat back and walked after them.

"That was not cool." Glenn said to her, after finally getting close to her.

"Which part? The part where that bitch almost got us killed?" She spat.

"Maggie Lynn! That is enough! What the hell happened!?" I hollered.

"I should've gone alone...If you wanna blame anyone, blame me." Glenn said, shaking his head.

"Right. Take the blame. You know, for a smart guy, you're really stupid." Maggie spat.

Glenn tilted his head. "Okay….I'm confused? Because I think you just gave me a compliment but you made it sound-" he tried but Maggie walked up to his and crashed her lips on his.

My mouth dropped. But then and I grinned and laughed.

After she stopped kissin' on him she said. "I've already lost...Three of the most important people I cared about most in this world…."

"Maggie…" Glenn tried.

"Shut up. You're smart, you're brave, you're a leader. But you don't know it and your friends don't wanna know it. They'd rather have ya fetchin' peaches. Just a dead guy in the well? Send Glenn down. You're walker bait. I can't take you becomin' one of them." She said and started walkin' away.

Glenn turned around, speechless and looked at me. "I'm….I'm sorry, Belle…." he sighed.

I wiped tears coming from my eyes and hugged him. "What happened back there?" I said in his neck.

"A walker attacked us. But I killed it. She….Wow…." he said unfocused.

I laughed and sniffed. "You should go after her tiger." I said winkin, and turned around and walked away.

Two hours had passed and Andrea and Shane had finally returned. Andrea's shirt was undone and I could smell sex on her. Poor choices belong together I guess. I went to go in Lori's tent and try to talk to her but she was gone. But Rick was in there and he was holding the abortion pills that were opened. He got up angrily. "Did….Did you know about this?" he asked me as I froze with my mouth open.

"Rick….I tried to stop her, I swear!" I tried as he walked passed me to try to find her. I walked after him. Lori was sitting in the field. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Rick said angrily.

"I can't leave I'm pregrant?" Lori said untouched.

"Are you?" Rick spat, showing her the opened package.

"I threw'm up." she said. I eased up and thanked God.

Rick turned around. "Can you please?" he asked irritatedly at me, motioning me to leave. I nodded and started walking away. I unzipped Daryl and I's tent and layed in our 'bed'. "Where've you been?" he mumbled.

"It's been a day." I croaked. He wrapped his strong arms around my neck from behind and rocked me as I whimpered.

"What happend, love?" he mumbled in my ear.

"Just….I don't know...I'm tired, Daryl… I'm so tired…" I cried. He layed me down on top of him and he pulled me so I was closer to his chest. I lifted up my shirt and he rubbed his rough dirty hands up and down my back so lightly…. And I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	13. Season Two: Episode: Seven

HI GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter is short but GOOD! And so much saddness…. :( Don't worry. Daryl still loves Bellefaire, she's just confused and jealous. And Bellefaire won't commit suicide! But she will try. Stay tuned!

The next morning I once again got up before Daryl. I put on my short shorts and a tank top and left my hair down. I walked outside and Carol was cooking eggs over the fire. "morning." she mumbled. I smiled at her and continued walking. Andrea was sharpening her knife. Shane, Rick, Lori and Carl were eating their breakfast. My first glance went to Glenn. He was staring palely at Maggie who was standing on the porch shaking her head.

Daryl walked out. I gasped. "what are you doin' outta bed?"

"I'm okay, Belle. I need food." he mumbled. I nodded and helped him to a chair. Carol gave us scrambled eggs and scapple on a plate and we shared.

Just then, Glenn got up. "um….Guys?"

Everyone looked at him carelessly.

"So….The barns full of walkers." he said plainly.

We all stopped eating and stared at him. I looked to Daryl. He gave me a causious look.

We all put out plates down and ran to the barn. Shane looked through the cracks and seen them. He turned around and looked to Rick. "You cannot tell me you're alright with this."

"No I'm not. But were guests here, this isn't our land." Rick grimaced.

Shane threw his arms up. "Oh GOD! This is our LIVES man!" Shane screamed.

"Lower your voice!" Lori scolded.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea chimed in.

"It ain't right. Not remote." T-dog said.

"We either gotta go in there, make things right, or we just gotta go. Now we have been talkin' about Fort Benning for a long time now-" Shane started.

"We CAN'T go!" Rick said firmly.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane asked.

"Cuz' my daughter is still out there." Carol said plainly.

Shane shook his head. "Okay...Carol...I think it's time we all start to just...consider...the other possibilities."

"Shane!" Rick scolded. "We're not leaving Sophia behind.

"We're close to findin' this girl! I just found her damn doll a few days ago!" Daryl defended.

Shane laughed in his face. "You found her doll Daryl, that's what you did. You found a DOLL."

"You DON'T KNOW THE HELL YOU'RE TALKIN' BOUT!" Daryl screamed.

"Daryl, Daryl." I cooed, patting him back.

"You obviously know what I'm saying! Now you get a good lead, in the first 48 hours! And lemme tell ya something else man, if she was alive out there, saw you comin, all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she WOULD RUN IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!" Shane screamed back.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick hollered.

Daryl slapped Rick's hand out of the way and got into Shanes face. "WHAT YOU TRYNA SAY!" he screamed. Just then they both got into a pushing match. "HEY HEY!" Rick screamed.

"DARYL!" I hollered and me and Rick got into the middle of them both. Lori pushed Shane out of the way, and then I slapped him. "BACK OFF." I gritted through my teeth.

Shane got in my face. "You keep your hands off me."

Everyone stopped and stared. "Just let me talk to Hershel! Let me figure it out." Rick yelled.

"AND WHAT YOU GONNA FIGURE OUT!" Shane screamed. "ENOUGH!" Lori screamed, and patted Shane away.

"Were gonna stay, were gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is HIS land!" Rick defended.

"Hershel says those things in there are people." Dale commented. "Sick people. His wife. His, his...His stepson."

"You knew!" Rick said.

"Yesterday. I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night!" Shane yelled.

"I thought we could survive one more night! We did! I was waiting until this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale defended.

"That man is crazy Rick! If Hershel thinks those things in there are alive- ENOUGH!" Shane screamed.

Just then, the walkers in the barn attacked the door.

We all looked.

After awhile Rick went to go talk with Hershel. Daryl took me on a walk to the other barn. He was fired up. "Did you know about this?" he accused.

My eyes widened. "What!? Daryl, are you outta your damn mind!?"

"Just answer the damn question!" He hollered.

I shook and took a step back. "No." I choked.

Just then he took a saddle and tried lifting it. Carol came in. "You can't." She said.

"I'm FINE." He said, irritated.

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah….I don't care." He replied.

"Well I do…" She mumbled. I stiffened. "Ricks going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah… Well I ain't sittin' around doin' nothin'."

"No, you're going to go out there and get yourself hurt even worse."

But he wouldn't listen. He kept saddling the horse. "We don't know if were going to find her Daryl." She said finally.

Daryl turned around and looked at her in disgust. "We don't. I don't." She said, tearing up.

He walked up to her and looked her in the face. "What."

"I can't lose you too." She cried. I really stiffened. Daryl shook his head and dropped the reins. He then went over to the saddle and picked it up, and through it. But then he hurt his side. Carol and I both ran to his aide. "Are you alright?" Carol asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME BE!" He hollered. He started walking away. "Stupid bitch."

I stopped in my tracks and tears welled up. Carol looked at me and the walked away crying. I dropped to my knees, to the ground in the stables, and cried hard. After about an hour of hard crying….I walked out the stables and went on the walk Daryl takes me to see the roses. But then I seen him and Carol by the roses.

"See it?" He said.

"See what?" She asked.

"I'll find her." He said soothingly.

They looked at eachother. My heart dropped. "Hey look….I"m sorry about what happened this morning." he apologised.

"You wanted to look for her. Why? This whole time I just...I wanted to ask you."

"Cuz I think she's still out there. Truth is? What else I got to do?" he said plainly.

Carol touched the flower. "We'll find her. We will. I see it."

My heart completely torn into two. I back away slowly. I couldn't watch anymore. I ran to the barn and sat on a hay bale. I bawled into my knees. Andrea came up to me. "Bellefaire?" she put her hand on my back.

"He loves her." I sobbed.

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"Carol." I sobbed and sobbed. She sighed and rubbed my back. "He dosen't love her like he loves you though Bellefaire. You have to see that." And she left me.

I seen Shane hollering and handing out guns. "Christ almighty." I mumbled to myself. Then I seen them running to the field. "WHAT IS THAT!" Shane screamed. I ran the scene, along with everyone else including momma and Beth. Rick, Hershel and Jimmy were holding walkers.

"THESE THINGS AIN'T PEOPLE! THEY AIN'T SICK! THEIR DEAD! THEY WON'T FEEL NOTHIN'! THESE THINGS HERE! THEY'RE THE THINGS THAT KILLED AMY! THEY KILLED OTIS! THEIR GONNA KILL ALL OF THAT'S WEAK! Hey Hershel, lemme ask you something. Can the living feel this?" Shane screamed, and shot the walker.

"STOP IT!" Rick screamed.

"That's three rounds to the chest. Can someone that's alive? How they they just take that! Why's he still comin!?" and he shot the walker again. "That's it heart! It's lungs! Why's it still comin!" And he shot it again.

"SHANE ENOUGH!" Rick screamed.

"Hey, you right man! That is enough." And he shot the walker in the head.

Hershel hit his knees. Beth and Momma cried.

"ENOUGH! RISKIN' OUR LIVES FOR A LITTLE GIRL WHO"S GONE! ENOUGH! LIVIN NEXT TO BARN FULL OF THINGS THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL US! ENOUGH! RICK! It AIN'T like it was before! NOW IF YA'LL WANNA LIVE! IF YA"LL WANNA SURVIVE! YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR IT! I'M TALKING ABOUT FIGHT! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Shane screamed and ran for the barn doors.

"NO!" I screamed and ran in front of him. He laughed in my face. "Move bitch."

I slapped him across the face. And he stared at me. I slapped him across the face again. He shoved me to the ground and went for the barn doors again. I got up and went in front of him again. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "What're ya gonna do, Shane? Hold me down, hurt me? Rape me again?!" I shouted.

"You just shut your God damned mouth." he said, getting in my face.

Everyone gasped and looked at eachother looking for answers. Daryl took a step forward.

"What's the matter Shane? Didn't you let Rick and the others know what you did to me that night at the CDC?" I said, tears forming.

"What the hell is she talkin' about Shane?" Daryl said, raising his voice.

"Pathetic pig." I said, and the spat in his face. That sent him over the edge and he punched me in the face. I hit the ground and he attacked me. Momma and Beth gasped and called for me crying.

"SHANE!" Andrea screamed.

"YOU SUM BITCH!" Daryl screamed and grabbed Shane off of me. He punched him in the face several times. Lori and Carol got ahold of me and drug me away from them.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Rick was screaming, but he still had the walker.

T-Dog and Glenn got Daryl off of Shane, and Shane went straight for the barn doors, and shot them open.

Daryl could no longer attack him because walkers were coming out. Everyone shot them all down. Carol hovered over me as I cringed from the noises and blood came out of my mouth.

Everyone was crying. Beth cried into Jimmys chest.

Just then…. Sophia came out of the barn…. She was a walker….

"Oh my….Oh my….Oh my God…" Carol started crying. She got up from me and started running to her. "SOPHIA! SOPHIAAA!" She cried but but Daryl caught her and held her down. I cried into the dirt as blood poured out of my mouth.

I knew I couldn't continue life any longer after this. Daryl wasn't in love with me anymore. I shamed myself in front of everyone. I was nothing. 


	14. Season Two: Episode: Eight

HI EVERYONE! I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates. I have been sick for a month straight, and after a bunch of tests and blood tests, it turns out I have Lyme disease. :( Please review so I know you're still reading! Here's two new chapters in result of my tardiness.

Carol was crying. Daryl got her up. "Don't look. Don't look!" he hollared at her. But she shoved him away and started running back towards the camper. He looked heartbroken. I left tears softly run down my face. Hershel layed on his knees in disbelief. Maggie comforted him. Beth held onto Jimmy as she cried. But then she pushed him away too and started going towards her mothers dead body.

Rick tried to stop her. "Shhh, wait, wait." he tried comforting. But she walked passed him. She rolled her mother's body over and cried to her. "Mom?" But then the walker woke up. I guess someone didn't hit her brain. She grabbed ahold of Beth. Beth screamed. I gasped. "BETH!"

Shane and Rick grabbed ahold of Beth, and T-dog and Glenn grabbed ahold of the walker as Andrea hit it in the head with a pitchfork. Hershel and Maggie hugged Beth. Maggie grabbed ahold of me and we started walking towards the house. Hershel and mama grabbed Beth and followed, with Jimmy and Glenn behind.

Shane and Rick began to follow. "We've been out scrapin' these woods and she's been in there all long?!'" Shane hollered. Maggie turned around. "Leave us alone!" "You knew!" Shane hollered. Rick tried to stop Shane. "Hey Shane, just stop!" But Shane just smacked him off. "Get your hands off me. You knew, and you kept it from us."

"I didn't know!" Hershel said in distraught. "That's bullshit, I think you all knew! Including you princess!" he said, kicking my boot in so I half tripped but Maggie caught me. She stood me up straight as I tried to swat at him. "We didn't know!" Maggie hollered. "WHY was she there!?" Shane yelled. "Otis, put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her, and put her in there before he was killed!" Hersehl defended.

"Now you expect me to beleive that? What do I look like? I look like an idiot to you?" Shane said. Rick patted his chest. "Shane, Shane…." "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU BELEIVE!" Hershel screamed. "Okay, everybody just calm down, please!" Rick enforced. "GET HIM OFF MY LAND!" Hershel yelled. Shane pushed him. "Lemme tell ya sumthin' man…"

But before he could say another word, Maggie screamed, "aye! Don't touch'm!" and slapped him. "Haven't you done enough?" They started going into the house, but before Hershel did, he said, "I mean it. Off my land." Glenn looked at Shane in disgust and went inside after Maggie. I went inside after hearing Shane and Rick screaming at eachother. I looked outside the window and seen Daryl head into the camper where Carol was. My heart sunk even further.

"I have to ask you…" Glenn said. "Did you guys know she was in there?" Maggie and I both looked at him in disgust. "You know, maybe in some weird way this is for the best. At least we know, and now we can move on." Maggie got hurt. "Move on?"

"It's just like.. It meant so much to everyone. Finding her ya know? And then…" Glenn rambled. "So now you just move on…" Maggie asked. "If we can….I mean… we've lost others. But this is Sophia! The whole group…. This one was different." Glenn said, trying not to lose it. I went over and hugged him. "So what happens now?" Maggie asked.

"We bury her. With your um...Step mom, and step brother." Glenn said sweetly taking a step towards her. "And then?" Maggie croaked. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I don't know." I walked outside on to the porch, giving them some alone time. After awhile, Lori came up to me and told me they were holding services for Hershel's family and Sophia. The only one who didn't attend was Carol. Daryl stood beside me as I stared at the tombstones blankely.

After the service, mama grabbed me from Daryl and took me into the house. Me and Beth started doing dishes to keep ourselves occupied. Glenn and Maggie were talking in the living room. All of sudden Beth went pale and stopped doing the dishes. "Beth?" I mumbled. But she fainted and fell to the floor, breaking dishes. "BETH!" I screamed.

"Oh my God!" Maggie cried, coming to us. Glenn carried her to her bed. She was pale, and cold, and she stared off into space. "Sweetie can you hear me?" Maggie asked her. Lori came in in a rush. Maggie looked to her. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "She might be in shock, where's Hershel?"

"Can't find him anywhere." Glenn said. I stayed with Beth while Rick, Shane, Glenn and Maggie searched Hershels room. They came back thinking he was at Hatlinns, the town bar. Rick and Glenn decided they were gonna go. I walked outside with Maggie and Glenn. Maggie grabbed ahold of Glenn. "I love you." Glenn took a step back and started walking away. Maggie was disgusted and walked away in tears, and confused. I ran after her.

"Why didn't he say it back?" she asked. I shook my head. "He will, Maggie. He's prolly just shocked." She nodded. We sat in Beth's room with mama and Andrea and Lori and Jimmy. Andrea walked over to me and Lori. "Her heart's racing and she's burning up. We need Hershel, he'll know what to do."

"Would you...Look in on Carl for me?" Lori asked her. "Of course." Andrea said. Lori began to walk away. I followed her. We went to Daryl. "Move into the suburbs?" Lori asked sarcastically. "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yea...So what." Daryl asked, unamused. "So, I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." She pleaded. He didn't respond. "Daryl." He looked at her. "You bitch about window shoppin'. You want him, go fetch him yourself. I got better things to do." he said crudely.

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" Lori asked. Daryl got up. "Selfish? Listen to me, olive oil! I was out there lookin' for that lil' girl every single day! I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don'tchu tell me bout' gettin' my hands dirty! You want those two idiots, have a nice ride! I'm done lookin' for people."

Lori began to walk away. I looked at him in disgust. "What if it were me asking you…?" I asked. He looked at me more softly. "Oh. Now you wan' talk to me." I rolled my eyes and started walkin' away. "Lori wait! Lemme come." I asked. She nodded. "Okay."

We got in to the car and began driving. "Please don't be hurt over Daryl… He's just upset. He… Dedicated a lot of time to Carol...And Sophia." I croaked. She nodded. "I know hunny." She grabbed the map and looked at it. Before I knew it, there was a walker in front of us. I gasped. "LORI LOOK OUT!" She gasped, but that's the last thing I remember.


	15. Season Two: Episode: Nine

I woke up to Lori screaming. Everything was blurry, but it was dark out, and my head and ribs hurt really bad. The car was on it's side. A walker was coming through the windshield at Lori. But before I could do anything to help, Lori stabbed it in the head with a screwdriver. She opened up the car door and got out panically. But then there was another fucking walker behind Lori, and she almost got killed. She grabbed her gun and shot it. She grabbed me out the car. "L-Lori?" I mumbled, still out of it. "It's okay sweetheart, just stay with me." She said out of breath.

After about an hour of walking in the wrong direction, we heard a car behind us. We turned around. It was Shane. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine." she said. "You're not fine, I saw the wreck!" He hollered, grabbing her and looking at her. "Lemme look at chu." He said, shining a flashlight on her. "What happend." he asked. "Looked down at the map, and I hit a walker." she said honestly. "Next time you stay put, and you won't need a map."

"Yea, well don't worry about me. Bella is worse off than I am." She said. He shine the flashlight on me and grabbed ahold of. I shrieked as he did. He left go and grabbed Lori. "C'mon, I needa get you back." "No-no-no-no, I have to find Rick." she pleaded. "He's back. They're all back. They're all safe and sound." he said. "Really?" she asked relieved. "Yeah." "Oh thank God." she said, grabbing me and helping me into the car.

We finally got home. We got out and everyone was outside waiting. Except for Daryl and Carol. "Oh my God are you alright? What happend?" Andrea asked. "I was in an accident, I'm fine, I'm fine, I really am. Where's Rick? And Hershel? Belle needs him." Lori asked. No one answered and Shane began to walk away. "They're not back?" Lori asked. Mama shook her head. "Where are they?" Lori said in gritted teeth.

"Look, I had to get you back here." Shane said. "You asshole…." She said and went up to him and started shoving him. "Lori…" Shane cooed. "My husband!" "I will go after them, just hey! First things first I gotta look after you, I gotta make sure the babie's alright okay?" Shane said, letting the cat out of box. Just then, Carl came up. "You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Lori stood there, in shock.

"C'mon." Dale said. "Let's make sure you and Bellefaire are alright." "C'mon." Andrea said, grabbing Lori. Maggie and Dale grabbed me. But Dale stopped Maggie. "Maggie, you may want to get Daryl." Maggie nodded and went running. Dale layed me in my bedroom bed. Maggie went to Beth, and Lori and Dale had a baby chat with Carl. Everything was fuzzy.

Daryl came in about twenty minutes later in a rush. "What the hell happend." he gritted, and sat on the bed. "You said to fetch them ourselves." I said, giggling. For some reason I was out of it. He looked at me funnily. But then his eyes widened. "PATRICA!" He screamed. Mama came in quickly. He lifted me up and parted my hair. I screamed because it hurt. "Dear God." Mama said. "Hang on." She left the room and came back. "Hold her as tightly as you can Daryl, this is going to hurt her." She said.

Next thing I know, I blacked out because of the pain. I woke up to hearing arguing in the kitchen. Rick was back. I was sore as hell. I got up and looked into the mirror. My eye was black and blue from Shane punching me. My bottom lip was clumped up with dry blood and my arms were bruised and stitched. My pillow was all bloody. I felt the back of my head where it hurt the most. I flinched as I felt stitches there too. Hershel must be back too.

I walked out looking like hell. My hair a mess. All bloody. All eyes were on me. Daryl grabbed me quickly and hugged me. They were talking about a kid they brought back. Daryl walked outside with me and Carol followed. He sat me down under the oak tree on a blanket. He looked to Carol. "I need water and a towel." She nodded and went and grabbed some. He sat down to my level and looked at me. "Tell me what happend." I asked.

"Rick and Glenn found Hershel at the bar. Got ambushed but some young kid got hurt and Rick got a soft spot and brought him back here." he said unamused. Carol came back with the water. He dipped the towel in water and patted my eye and lip. I flinched.

"I'm sorry Belle." He mumbled.


	16. Season Two: Episode: Ten

Hey guys, please let me know you're still reading by leaving me a review. Here's a great chapter for ya.

"I'm sorry Belle…" Daryl mimicked. I shook my head. "Not your fault." He looked at me and grimaced. "Yea, it is. If I...wudn't such a stubborn prick and went instead of you…" he mumbled angrily at himself. I rolled my eyes. "Stop. Just stop."

"Belle…. That day when Shane smacked you around after you said what you said…" he continued. I sighed heavely. "It's true… Shane got drunk, tore after Lori first… When I went after him… He…" I looked down and bit my lip. I couldn't finish.

Daryl started breathing fast and then started to whimper. His face hit his hands and he fell into his lap, crying hysterically. "Why...Why didn't you tell me?" he whimpered. "Oh my God…" he cried. I felt so horrible. I hovered over him and rubbed his back. "Daryl, baby…. Shhhh….Shhh… It's okay now."

But then that sent him over the roof. He nudged me off quickly and got up. "NO! It AIN'T okay! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I could've helped you! I woulda' beat his ass till next september! God DAMN it Belle! I'm gonna kill him!" he screamed and started walking away.

"Dar-" I started to call after him with tears in my eyes but Carol hugged me. "No, it's better off to let him go calm himself." she said. I looked down and left a tear or two slip. "Sit down. Lets get you cleaned up, hm?" she comforted. She sat me down and cleaned my arms and got the blood off my lip and eyes. "You'll have to sit in the bath tonight. Your hair is full of blood." she said.

"Yea, from what? It hurts." I said, feeling the stitches in the back of my head. "You had a big piece of glass pretty deep in your head. Your lucky to be alive." she said, smiling. I left Carol put the stuff away and I walked inside the house. Lori and Maggie were in the kitchen making food. I was so hungry. Maggie and Lori's faces dropped as soon as they seen me. I stopped. "What?" I asked.

"Daryl and Shane just had it out in the front yard. He almost killed him." Maggie said. My eyes widened. "Oh my God where is he?" I started to panic. "Rick took Shane away with that kid, Randall. I guess their taking him eighteen miles away from here so they won't be back for a bit… Daryl took off. I'd let'm be." Maggie explained. I sighed and got uneasy.

Lori came up to me and hugged me. "Nevermind that for now. Their men, they'll deal with it. What Shane did was unexcusable. He got what he deserved." she said. I sighed. "How are you feelin'?" Maggie asked.

I shrugged. "I've taken quite a bit of a beatin' this week. How ya think I'm feelin' cuz?" I laughed and joked with her. She left a small smile. I tilted my head. "What's wrong?" i asked. "Glenn…." she said and looked to Lori. "Did Rick say anything to you about Glenn when they got back from town?"

Lori was cutting up baked chicken she had made for me and Beth to eat, since everyone else ate. "Just said that it had gotten pretty bad." she replied, questioning. Maggie sighed. "He's not the same. Says he froze...Blames me. Says I got inside his head."

"He came back. That's what matters." Lori said. "Men have to do certain things, you know that. Their…. Either gonna blame a little woman as the reason they do'm or the reason they don't. Tell ya somethin'... What happens out there, happens out there. We… just try to keep it together until they get back." Lori explained.

"Things were good… maybe I-..." Maggie started but Lori cut her off as she hopped up on the counter and started munching on a cucumber. "He's a big boy. He makes his own choices. I mean, do you have anything to apologize for?" Lori said sarcastically. Maggie shook her head. Lori shrugged. "Tell'm to man up and pull himself together...Just don't...Say man up. It never goes well." we all started giggling. "This is true." I commented.

Maggie went to grab the tray for Beth. "Lemme just give this to Beth." Lori nodded her away and grabbed the tray. "You go on, I got it. And Bellefaire, your plate is sittin' there too." Lori said and walked away. "I'll just come eat with Beth." I said, grabbing my plate and going upstairs with her. "Knock knock." Lori commented as we entered her room.

She sat her tray down on her bed table and Beth sat up. "How bout this. You eat up all your food and we'll getcha up out of here and go for a walk, whuddya' say? Do good to be outside." she said nicely. Beth was pale and very fragile, I could see it. I know we were all worried she would just slip away. I sat down beside her and started picking at my chicken.

Beth just looked down. "You're pregnant? … How could you do that?" she said. My eyes widened. "Beth Louise!" I scolded. Lori looked down and smiled, hurt. "Uhh…. I don't really have a choice." Beth shook her head. "You think it'll make a difference?" I looked to Lori who was hurt. "Of course I will… you eat somethin'." she said tearing up and walking out.

Beth looked at her plate, which had the same amount of food on it as it did me. Chicken with cucumber and tomatoe slices. "Beth. Sweetie, I know your hurtin, but I'm hurtin' too. Lori's hurtin too, hell, everybodies hurtin' right now. But that was wrong and Lori needs support." I said.

"You love Daryl? Do you think you'll ever start a family with him?" she said. I shook my head. "Beth, that's enough. Daryl's a good man to me…" I said. After awhile I finished my plate. Beth didn't touch hers. I got up to go to the bathroom and Lori came back in and I heard her talking to Beth. I flushed and walked out to see Lori on her knees and looking at Beth. Beth was crying. "What happened?" I asked. "She's okay. I'll be right back and we'll go take that walk. " she said and walked out in a hurry.

"I'm awfully tired, Bellefaire." Beth said to me. "I know babe." I said and layed down next to her and cuddled her. About two minutes later Lori came barging in. "Beth?" She called but she would'nt answer. I propped up. "What is it?" i asked. Lori shook her head. "You give it to me, sweetheart. You don't wanna do this." she said. I was confused.

Beth opened her eyes and took her arm under from the covers and handed Beth the knife. Lori looked at me and walked out in a panic. "Oh my God. Beth…" I said, but didn't know what say. How could I scold her when I was going to do the same thing a little over a day ago? Half an hour later Maggie barged in. "What in GOD'S NAME, were you THINKING!?" she screamed. "Bellefaire, get out!" she hollered. I jumped and walked out slowly. What'd I do?

I walked down stairs where Lori was sitting on the counter again eating more cucumbers and Andrea was standing there. Maggie and Beth were screaming at eachother. "Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked, unamused. "Maggie dun' want him to find out yet. Family affair. Let let them work it out" Lori replied.

"That's working it out?" Andrea asked. "When Beth stops fighting thats when its time to worry.' Lori said. Andrea looked down. "This could've been handled better." Lori was getting irritated. "How so?" she asked. "You shouldn't have taken the knife away." she said. I looked at her in disgust. So did Lori. "excuse me?" Lori said. "That is my cousin!" I barged in.

"You were wrong… Like Dale taking my gun, that wasn't your decision." Andrea said flat out. "She has a choice to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons." Lori put Beth's uneaten food in the fridge. "Want me to tie a noose for her?" she said sarcastically. "If she's serious she'll figure out a way." Andrea said.

"Dosen't mean that I can't stop her or let her know that I care." Lori commented. "That has nothing to do with it, Lori. she only has so many choices in front of her. And she believes the best one is suicide." Andrea came back. I put my hands on my hips. "Are you serious right now?"

"that' s not an option." Lori commented. "Of course it is. She dosen't need to be yelled at or...treated like a child." Andrea said. "She needs a loaded gun right? You'll understand if I don't send ya in there." Lori said sarcastically. Andrea got pissed. "I came through it."

"You became such a productive member of the group. Let me handle this." Lori said sarcastically, while doing dishes. "I contribute, I help keep this place safe." Andrea remarked. "The men can handle this on their own, they don't need your help." Lori said, throwing the wash cloth in the sink from across the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, what would have me do? Be like little princess here? Do nothing all day while being puppy guarded?" Andrea said, pointing to me,, raising her voice. My mouth dropped. "Oooh, theirs plenty of work to go around." Lori commented. "And don't bring Bellefaire into this."

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, and your in my face about skipping laundry?" Andrea asked. "Puts a burden on the rest of us." Lori said honestly. "On me and Carol, and Patricia and Maggie, Bellefaire even. Cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth and you… you don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV workin' on your tan with a shotgun in your lap." She spat at her.

Andrea got pissed the fuck off. "You know, i'm on watch against walkers. That is what matters. Not fresh mint leaves, and the lemonade. And Bellefaire? She does nothing around here because she's either induced in a coma or loving up on hillybilly paradise out in the woods!" she said. Lori got in her face. I was burning up. "We are providing stability. We are trying to create a life worth living." Lori spat back.

"Hey bitch… That hillbilly paradise out there has done more than enough for this group." I spat. "Are you kidding me?" Andrea asked. Lori got in between us. "Look. I'm….I went after Rick, I took down two walkers-" Lori started but Andrea cut her off. "And wrecked Maggie's car, ever gonna apologise for that?"

"Crashing her….You're insane." Lori commented. "No, you are. And your the one that's self centered. The way you take it all for granted." Andrea said. Lori breathed. "My husband. Is out there. For the hundreth time. My son. Was shot. Don'tchu DARE tell me I take this for granted!" Lori said, getting in her face. I grabbed her back. "Lori." I cooed. "You don't get it do you?" Andrea asked. "Your husband came back from the dead. Your son too. Now you got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses. Me, Carol, Beth. Even princess here. But you just keep on keeping on." Andrea spat.

"We have all suffered." Lori said. "Playing house, acting like your the queen bee! Laying down rules for everyone else but yourself. You know what? Go ahead! Go in there and tell that little girl that everything is going to be okay just like it is for you. She'll get a husband, a son. Baby. Boyfriend?" Andrea yelled sarcastically. "She just has to look on the bright side."

"You know what, ta' hell with this-" I started saying as I started to walk up to her. Lori grabbed me back. "Bellefaire, enough." Lori cooed. I struggled. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Calm down princess. You'll need induced again." And walked out. I nudged out of Lori's arms and screamed. "UGH!" I sat on the couch and calmed down. Maggie came down the steps to me. "How is she?" I asked, irritatedly. "She wants me to kill myself with her, Bella. I need to get dad. I left Andrea with her." My eyes widened. "Go get Hershel." I ran up the steps as quickly as I could. Andrea was nowhere to be found.

Beth was laying on the bed crying. "If Maggie won't do it with me...Will you?" she sobbed. I looked down. "I know you want to, Belle. Daryl dosen't love you anymore. He loves that old woman now. You're not worth anything to anyone anymore. Please! Do it with me. Other than Maggie...you're my best friend." she begged. I breathed hard and heavy. "Okay." I said. She got up and hugged me tightly.

She grabbed my hand and we walked into the bathroom and locked the door. We started singing our favourite song and the Beth started crying. Maggie came in the bedroom. "Beth?" she called. "We have to do it now, Belle." Beth said through tears. I cried and looked into the mirror. Daryl dosen't want a woman with everything taken from her. I'm worthless. Beth's words rang in my ear and I screamed as I punched the mirror and it broke all over the floor.

"Beth!" Maggie called and tried opening the door. I picked up a big piece of glass and so did she. I cried hard. So did she. This was it. I took a heavy breath and stabbed the glass in my stomach as hard as I could. I screamed in agony and hit the floor. Beth started slicing her arm but stopped when I hit the floor. "Bellefaire!" She cried. "Oh my Goddd." she sobbed. I heard Beth crying my name and I heard Maggie pleading for us to open the door. "I'm not mad, please, I'm not mad." I heard her say.

Finally the door busted open. It was Maggie and Lori. Blood was everyone. "I'm sorry…" Beth sobbed to them, holding her wrist. Maggie took Beth out the room and Lori came to me but couldn't get me up without me screaming. "No, Lori...It's to late. Worry bout...Beth." I said through breaths. Lori got up and opened the window. "DARYL!" she screamed and came back to me.

Next thing I know, momma came barging in. "Oh my God!" she cried. Then Daryl came busting in. "What the hell!" he hollared. "We need to get her up into the bed, she needs Hershel." Lori said quickly. Daryl picked me up out of my puddle of blood and layed me on Beth's bed. Hershel came in. "Patricia, Beth needs stitches. I have to be here with Bellefaire. Please, go now." He said quickly but calmly. Momma put her hands in her face and cried a moment but then nodded and walked out. "I'm going to have to get that glass out. It's going to put her in a lot of pain. When I do though I need to move quickly and stitch her. That glass is holding back all her blood. If i'm not quick enough she'll bleed out. Hold her." He instructed Daryl and Lori.

Lori and Daryl held me down, and Hershel grabbed the glass and yanked it out. I screamed and cried so hard. Daryl held me as tight as he could.


	17. I'm back!

Hey everyone. So, it's been what, three years? I just wanted to let everyone know I'm returning! Alot of things happened, hence why I disappeared... but I never wanted to leave the story. So I'm back, and I won't rest until I'm caught up. Welcome back!


End file.
